


The Science in Magic

by spicyginger911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, New villians - Freeform, Obscurus, Original AU Self insert thing?, Slytherin Main Character, also theres no voldemort, and thats all thats different i think, but its not a self insert, cause i can, cause we have plot, focuses on wizard science lol, hp oc fic, its okay tho, just vibing, new heros, no wizard war, not any ships yet, set a year before harry and that attend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911
Summary: In a world without a wizarding war, young witch Max Rue attends Hogwarts, fighting danger, fire, and the worst enemy of all, science! Or at least the weird science experiments her older friends insists on putting her through. She's surviving, so far, but these experiments have a dark side.This was named I would survive in Hogwarts in my wip folder, bUT I SWEAR IT'S NOT A SELF INSERT, KAY? I HAVE PLOT!
Kudos: 1





	The Science in Magic

Max missed Amelia.

Facing the new term without her just felt like a headache.

Although they weren’t in the same year, Amelia had been like an older sister to her. Coming from an only child family – it was desperately what she wanted in a friend and the best part of the last few years had come from spending time with her.

Max wasn’t particularly good at making friends whereas Amelia seemed to have so many.

The older girl had moved about two years ago and Max hadn’t been able to find a new friend since. Maybe she was too standoffish, maybe she was too shy, maybe everyone she met just didn’t like her?

She desperately wished to know, wished that she could change that part of herself and better fit in. She knew what Amelia said, “Don’t change yourself for someone else,” but she wasn’t changing for someone else. She was changing for herself.

Or at least trying her best to.

Term had just gone out and the new year meant she’d been starting at a new school. Maybe she’d get bullied for her accent, her clothes, her hair. Maybe she’d make friends. The uncertainty made her heart clench.

She was scared.

If only she had Amelia here. The girl had gone to some other school when she moved, in fact the whole reason she moved. 

Hogwarts.

It was such a strange named school and looking online provided nothing. Max didn’t want to accuse Amelia of lying. Her mother was already suspicious of Amelia.

In the last few days of her stay, Amelia had shoved her into a dark room, drawn the curtains and raised her hand. Even though Max was prepared to get hit, she didn’t. Instead Amelia’s light hands started glowing blue, with sparks of energy coming off them. She had to put them out quickly but after she’d told Max the true reason she was leaving. To become a witch and attend a magic school.

After her leave, Max had tried desperately to get in contact with her to no avail. Eventually she just stopped trying, since she was probably being annoying anyways.

And that’s how, on the second week of her leaving school, she ended up with a letter in her hands.

The famed Hogwarts letter.

Apparently.

Max stared down the letter in her hands, a bit suspicious, a bit expecting the letter to burst into flames or something weird like that.

“Mum!” She called out to the elderly woman inside, running in when she heard no response. “Mum mum!” Max held the letter up, a look of confusion on her face. It wasn’t opened yet, but she had a fair idea what it would be. Amelia had told her about this.

“What is it?” Eyes bespeckled and voice croaky, Max’s mother, Meta spoke.

“Letter! And it looks exactly like Amelia described!” Max jumped up and down.

“The old neighbour? Why-“

Max didn’t wait before opening the letter before her eyes widened.

“Read it aloud sweetie.” Her mother moved closer and held a pair of glasses over her eyes, narrowing them slightly.

  
  


“Dear Ms Rue,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-“ Max took a breath, her voice stopping. Her mother pressed her on, pushing wrinkled fingers on the girls exposed back.

“Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely-“

  
  


Max stopped, not knowing how to say the next name.

“-give me that” Meta snatched the letter off her much to Max’s dismay. As Max tried to snatch it back, Meta read aloud, holding the letter with one hand and her spectacles with the other.

“Minerva McGonagall. It wasn’t that hard.”

Meta had tossed the letter back to Max and was now staring silently out the window. Max came up behind her, throwing her arms around the elder. “Can I go! Amelia went there, I get to see ‘Meils!”

Meta gave an crocky laugh, breath extinguished. However her expression soon hardened after looking at the discarded letter.

“I don’t know if I want you hanging out with those types sweetie.”

Max’s head cocked. “Those types?” She’d knew her mother never liked Amelia but could never pinpoint why.

“The dropouts, the lazys. The circus.” Her expression hardened. Max’s bubbly smile dropped.

“It’s not a circus.” Her voice was more subdued now however unwilling to challenge her elder too much. She knew the cost of arguing with someone so stubborn headed.

“Witchery and Wizarding? Owls? What else could it be?”

“Amelia would be there though! I’d have friends!”

“Amelia hasn’t contacted you since she left. I doubt she’d want anything to do with you-“ Meta regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth however instead of showing that or apologising she walked off, her stern impression staying until she moved inside her room.

She looked over the letter. Max was still standing where she was before. Her child deserved some friends did she not? In truth Meta didn’t have a lot of places to send her kid and a handwritten acceptance letter seemed like too much of an opportunity to pass up-

Meta shook her head. She’d give herself a week to decide. That should be enough. In all honesty, it could be a scam.

‘In all honesty, it could be true. Magic, you remember what the blond neighbour was doing?’ Meta thought.

‘It was a silly magic trick…’ However her brain didn’t seem convinced. At least not with just leaving it there.

‘If it was, don’t you want to see how far the scam actually goes? Max would never be in danger and you’d quell your suspicions.’

Meta stayed in thought for a while.

The next week was downright miserable for Max. Magic, wands and even an owl?? And it had all been denied for here by one Meta Rue. Her mother was lovely, sure but Max didn’t seem to remember those times, forever listing her as The Awful Mother Who Wouldn’t Let Her Daughter Have Friends. Or An Owl.

Meta entered her room sometimes that week, voice usually timid. “Max.”

“What?” The grumpy eleven year old asked.

“Come here.” Meta sat down on her bed and by this time, Max was more curious than mad and let her aggression go to see what was wrong with her mother.

Meta held the crumpled letter in her hand. “We will get materials on Friday.”

“I’m allowed to go?!”

Max had squeezed Meta into a tight hug. Meta’s eyes narrowed as her voice got sterner. “We are only looking at what they have to offer. If it’s suspicious or anything even looks like it’s going to go wrong, we will come home immediately.”

Max nodded, hungrily accepting her deal.

Meta wasn’t done. “And if it is a circus-“ She looked Max in the eyes for this one. “-You won’t join. Am I clear?”

“Yes!”

Meta sighed, scolding herself for letting her child’s enthusiasm work on her and convince her of things. “I feel like you are not understanding the terms and conditions-“

“I wouldn’t join a circus anyway.” Max’s hand was on her mothers and she turned to her, eyes still sparkling with enthusiasm and joy. “Too many snakes.” Max shivered, a shock of fear traveling down her spine.

  
  
  


Diagon Alley was a mess. Meta never let her daughter out of sight, clutching her hand tightly like a lifelink. Max didn’t care too much, her care was overridden by her excitement. When they reached Diagon Alley (or where Google Maps said Diagon Alley was) it was just…

“Mum this is a pub.”

Meta sighed at the sad note in her daughter's voice. They’d been tricked.

Right?

Her thoughts changed as another family entered the bar. With kids Max’s age. Max was as confused as her mother but wordlessly Meta gestured for her child to follow her. She opened the door to see normal pub tenants. But the family wasn’t sitting down at the pub. They’d travelled out an exit out the back. Meta glanced to her side, her suspicions growing by the second.

Before she dragged Max with her, slowly pushing their way to the exit.

“Mum-“ “Excuse me, coming through-“ She wasn’t about to disappoint her child again. Meta clutched Max’s hand tighter, almost turning it white.

“Mum-“ They had burst through the exit. Meta dropped Max’s hand. She was stunned.

Before her eyes was a street bustling with people wearing witch hats and sparkles flying all around. Max’s eyes lit up with excitement.

They both ducked as a boom echoed from further up the street. Apparently that was common, as only a few of the younger children flinched. Max heard a wizard mumble something about silencing charms under their breath.

“Come up!” Max dragged her mother through the entrance. The entrance was a red brick wall however and blocked their entry. The other family had brought out some sort of stick, right? Max picked up a stick.

“Sweetie, put that down-“ Meta was cut off mid sentence by Max tapping the wall. And it opening.

“AAA! Mum I did it!” Meta smiled at the excited eleven year old. Max gave her a hug and began to run off before Meta realised what she was doing.

“Hey-!” Max’s arm was held by Meta. She was strong for an old woman. “No running off. You are sticking with me-“ Meta brought out a list which Max instantly knew was her opportunity to escape. She wriggled out of her mother's grasp.

“You come back here, or we leave immediately-“ As she was talking someone approached. Someone blond, someone familiar.

“Amelia?!” Max stared at her, momentary forgetting her mum.

“Huh-“ Amelia turned around, her eyes widening. “Max?!?”

Amelia immediately forgot about her tasks, scooping the younger girl into a gentle but meaning hug.

Max looked up at her once they broke out of it.

Amelia was a head taller than Max and had beautiful pale skin, dotted with freckles much dark than the last time Max had seen her. She wore a plain blue sundress that would have been tall on anyone else but with her giraffe legs, it reached her knees. Platinum blonde hair spread around her shoulders, wavy yet contained and brushed to oblivion. Her hairline had vanished from the symmetrically diamond shape , instead it was now asymmetrical, with most of her hair brushed over to one side, so much in fact that it made a small hill before descending down her face. 

The other side was contained with small diagonal braids around her hairline formed a dam to stop the rest of it from covering her face. Max wondered how much hair she’d actually have without her elaborate yet beautiful hairstyle before deciding she didn’t want to know.

“What are you doing here?” Amelia held her out by her shoulders. Max giggled, dragging her by her hand to meet her mother.

Meta’s tense expression instantly collapsed as she saw Amelia.

“Mum, Amelia’s here!” Max showed her off. Amelia gave an awkward giggle as her mother respectfully gave her a small smile.

“I can see that sweetie.” Max let go of Amelia as meta walked over. “How have you been Amelia?”

“Ah- Good… School’s been rough and stuff… But more important, what are you two doing here?!”

Max smirked, pulling the list out of her mother's hand. “I got an invitation to Hogwarts.”

Amelia’s eyes lit up. “You did?”

Max nodded.

“That’s amazing. Have you got your supplies yet?” Amelia turned just to Max for this question. Max shook her head. Amelia looked up to meet Meta’s scathing eyes.

“I can take her around if you want. I still have to finish looking for some books myself.” Amelia addressed Meta. Max was standing beside Amelia, begging for her mother to let her go. After a few seconds, Meta glanced between them and nodded, letting out a regretful sigh.

“Okay, just make sure you’re back by three. I’m going to be in the pub.”

Meta had been won over. As she walked away, Amelia turned to Max, an excited look in her eyes. The same excitement she’d had from all those years ago. Sure, she was older and taller now, but she hadn’t stopped being excited about life. She hadn’t stopped being kind.

“What do you need first?” Amelia gestured for Max to hand her the list. Max did and she read it aloud, moving up the street close to the forefronts of the shop, but not close enough that they’d get hit if someone was coming out. 

Cauldrons was the first thing they worried about. It was lucky they’d met up with Amelia, as Max didn’t have any wizard money. Amelia had paid, with a slightly regretful look on her face as she fished out some gold coins. Max promised that she’d get her mother to pay her back, which even though Amelia had insisted it wasn’t necessary, had relieved some of the regretfulness after Max insisted.

Next was books. Amelia had picked up her own books here too, and Max walked out of the shop with more than two stacks of textbooks. Amelia offered to help carry them but as soon as they both took a pile it was clear than even like this, it would be impossible. Amelia had brought her a bag to keep them in, and although it was still heavy, it was work. They’d take turns carrying it.

A quick break at the ice cream shop and they were off again. Max got really fascinated with the trinkets in various stores and they’d keep stopping to look at them, even going inside a store just to look. Amelia had got all her stuff already and Max only had one more thing to get.

Her wand.

It was then that a bunch of third years had come up to Amelia and her. They hadn’t shown much interest in her but they were very friendly to Amelia insisting she had to come with them to see the new brooms and ‘OMG, Fashion Nova is having a weekend sale! ’

Amelia waved them off, having to basically babysit Max. Max awkwardly looked to the ground. 

She didn’t want to be the reason Amelia missed out on hanging with her friends.

“I only need a wand right? I can do that myself and I’ll go instantly back to Mum.”

Amelia gave her a concerned look as the other girls agreed with Max. “She only needs a wand.’ “I was left alone at that age” ”Cmon Amelia, it's Fashion Nova!”

Amelia broke off her gaze to Max and let go of her hand. “You’ll go straight back?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Amelia still wasn’t convinced but her friends had already started dragging her away and she couldn’t do anything about it now.

Max was left alone on the side of Diagon Alley. She watched Amelia disappear into the crowd before scoping out her surroundings. She had to find the wand shop-

As she thought this, another loud bang echoed through the streets of Diagon Alley.

She headed toward it after some hesitation.

In the wake of the bang was a Korean family of four, a mother, father and what looked like an older and little sister. Little might have been an understatement however, the youngest child was about Max's age, with the oldest in year 4 or 5.

"See! Everyone heard that. You're going to attract a lot of attention that way, a lot of bad attention." The father scolded the youngest who didn't seem to care. As Max got closer she could see her in more detail.

The currently being scolded one had her hair up in two black pigtail buns that made the shape of a heart. Or was it four buns with each pair tied together? Max decided on the latter.

Her skin was lighter than Max's and part Asian. She was also shorter than Max, and her family towered over her.

Max crept closer.

"You know that wand was too expensive anyways. I say it's good you didn't waste anymore time on it." The older sibling chimed in. The mother agreed.

"But you got an expensive wand! Why don't I get one!" The smaller stomped her foot down in anger, acting like a toddler.

The sibling's expression switched from comforting to pissed. "You got that wand now, deal with it, or don't expect another one."

And just like that the family walked off, leaving Max in front of Ollivanders. She could still hear the family arguing over the wand.

"Hi." She crept in, an awful feeling of loneliness overcoming her. The store was the size of a house, with cases upon cases of wand piling into its shelves. A greying man sat at the desk.

"A new customer, first year at Hogwarts, eh? Or a transfer from another school, we've been getting those more frequently lately." He babbled as Max peered over the front desk at him.

"Uh, first year." Max quietly said - the huge storefront was really getting the best of her, she felt small against it.

"First year, okay that narrows down my search a bit." As he spoke he kicked against the table, sending his wheeled chair spiralling down the halls. 

It was like an endless bookshop. 

"Follow along dear."

Max ran after him and when she arrived he was frantically searching the shelves.

"Hmm..." He held two identical wands up to Max. "I don't think Dragon heartstring or Unicorn Hair suit you however I'm all out of stock on Phoenix cores."

"So what happens?"

Ollivander was muttering to himself, completely ignoring Max's comment. "A specially crafted wand for one first year? No, and it's not like the phoenix imports will come in until next year." Ollivander went silent before pushing his chair to the back of his shop.

"I don't come down here a lot, usually there's no need. Now..." He held a wand, identical to the ones he had before, out to Max. "Try this one."

Max held it, not feeling any different. Was she meant to just say here?

"Wave it around a little-" The wandmaker demanded. Max waved, and a large spark flew out of the wand hitting a wall before setting the wall on fire. Ollivander cast a quick charm under his breath before snatching the wand off Max and went right back to what he was doing.

"Of course Gregorovitch's wand wouldn't work, this magic needs something more stable than coral cores. Maybe a Thunderbird... No, not for a first year. Rougarou hair... No I can't give this kind of magic a harmful outlet-"

"Excuse me..." Max held her hand up before quickly putting it down, this wasn't third grade. Ollivander stopped his muttering to turn to Max.

"What did you say about my magic?"

Ollivander skidded his chair over to Max. "Everyone has a deep magical connection to their wand, but most people don't question it. In truth their wand needs to compliment the magic they emit otherwise their spells will fault and their magic could be obstructed."

"We emit magic?" Max's eyes lit up. Did all wizards emit magic? What magic was she?

"Yes." Ollivander chuckled at this, and as if reading Max's mind- "Your magic is a dark green hue. If I recall that's the magic with the strongest pull to dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Max's expression dimmed. 

Dark? Like evil?

Ollivander let out another chuckle. "That just means you have more control of your surroundings. Dark magic is just magic used to control."

"The three darkest spells have the other user give up control. So don't worry about turning evil or anything like that. It means you're actually less likely to turn evil if you focus your mind to it. "

And just like that he turned back to searching the shelves.

Max looked down at her hand. Her magic was dark green. She would give anything to see her magic and possess the same abilities as the wandmaker, although not the same job.

"Okay, I give up." He held a noticeable paler wand in his hand, hesitating before handing it to Max. "Seven inches Applewood with a Thunderbird tail core. It's not one of mine, blame Wolfe. This is quite difficult to master but with your energy it shouldn't take any more than time."

"Okay..." Max took the wand.

As soon as she took it she felt a rush of... 

…of power. 

Of royal gold lustrous power.

It enveloped her like a hot bath.

And then she was back in the wand shop.

"Seems like the wand took a liking to you." Ollivander was wiping his forehead. ‘That’s a relief.”

She crept back to the pub, thanking Ollivander and handing over the money Amelia had left her. Her mum stood up as soon as she saw her and pulled her into a huge hug. It appeared she was talking to one of the other families in the pub.

“This is my daughter.” She was definitely talking to one of the other families in the pub. “First year!”

As she was dragged over she noticed the family that her mother was talking to. Two parents with three kids. One of the kids must have been Amelia’s age and had long black hair hanging down to her back. As she gave a comfortable wave to Max, Max gave one back.

The next one was also a girl, looking around the same age as Max but much taller. She had dark skin as well as a dark brown hair tied in a braid. She was shyly hanging around her mother and wouldn’t look Max in the eye. It was clear, at least to Max, that the mum had the second daughter and the dad had the first. But that left the third kid. A boy who didn’t belong to either family.

He had blonde fluffy hair that hung around to his neck and wore a huge jumper. He didn’t seem to notice that Max had arrived.

It then became apparent to Max that her mother was still talking.

“You have two kids at Hogwarts, already don’t you?” Meta asked the father. The father gave a hearty laugh.

“I wouldn’t call Beck our kid, we’re just babysitting.” At his name Beck looked up from where he was sleeping before putting his head back on the table. “But yes, we do have Tess, who’s in Hogwarts. She's a third year.”

Tess, the comfortable one, leaned against her dad. “Yep. Third year sucks.”

Meta laughed. “Well, I hope if you see Max you show her around. I wouldn’t want her getting lost on her first day.”

Amd with that they were off. Finally, Max grumbled.

.

She had been accepted into Hogwarts. But actually arriving was different.

And way more scary.

Max crept down the train, her fists curled into her skirt. The train was filled with constant talk as she crept further and further down it just looking for a place to sit.

Everywhere was full and everyone had their own friends already. Her stomach dropped. 

It was always like that.

She eventually held her breath, opening a cabin door and trying her luck.

"Every other cabin is full." She faced a group of three girls, all her age and all with a different expression on their face. That didn't stop her. 

"Is it okay if I sit in here?"

A frizzy haired German was the first to talk. She had bright red hair mixed with brown tuffs of her natural colour, olive skin and narrowed mermaid eyes. She had a heavy accent as she spoke, her words rough. "Oh, you're definitely going to be a Hufflepuff."

As Max didn't move, (not knowing how to take this or what a Hufflepuff was) the German laughed before gesturing beside her. "Yes, you may sit with us."

Max whispered a small thank you before getting interrupted.

"ONLY- if you admit you're a Hufflepuff!"

"I- I don't know what that is..." Max nervously said. The German laughed again.

"Neither does anyone else. I'm Olivia by the way." Instead of holding out her hand she did a hair flip, frizzy orange hair going from one side to another.

Max finally looked around the cabin. One of the girls had long black hair covering her face and dark skin. She didn't talk, instead staring out the window.

The other girl was the same Korean girl Max had seen buying the wand. She was a lot less demanding here, instead saying a simple hi to Max when she sat down.

"So." The Korean spoke up again, turning to Olivia. "If you're so against Hufflepuff, what house are you betting to be in?"

Houses?

"Uh, Slytherin of course? What kind of question is that? Slytherin is the house of ambition and I'm nothing if not ambitious."

She was taken aback by this.

"How bout you, straight to business?"

She straightened her back and dusted off her clothes.

"First off, my name is Faux. Second off, why on earth would you want to be in Slytherin! They've got one of the worst reputations I've seen." Faux leant back, her smile becoming sly.

"Dark wizards galore, only using your friends as stepping stones? I can't imagine a life there."

Using your friends as stepping stones? That sounds like an awful house!

"You still haven't answered my question Faux." Olivia sneered, adding a touch of insult to the word Faux. "Plus Slytherin's about ambition, all those other factors are made up."

A tragically misunderstood house then?

"I..." Faux hadn't thought that far ahead. "Whatever house gets me where I need to be."

"Oh how mysterious! So basically you haven't chosen." Olivia tapped the side of her cheek, resting her head there. "I would suggest Slytherin, as it is known as the most powerful house but it seems you don't like Slytherin, do you."

While Faux seemed to delve into her own, Max spoke up. "What are houses, exactly?"

"Houses are how Hogwarts divides its students." Faux spoke up. "Ravenclaw is the smart house, Hufflepuff is the friendly house, Slytherin is the evil house and Gryffindor's is the brave house... My sister was a Gryffindor."

"Was...? Did she die or something? Are you going to follow in her footsteps and become a jock Gryffindor like her." Olivia interrupted. Max thought back to where she'd first seen Faux. Her and her sister didn't seem to get along well, actually none of Faux's family seemed to get along with Faux.

Faux delved into her own again, truly only speaking for herself. "I'm not going to become anything like her."

"Well you have luck with that sweetheart. I'm gonna dominate the grade... Starting with you."

Faux recoiled. "Huh?"

"You're weak, you're second guessing yourself. I could easily beat you in a fight, in fact I don't even need to fight you to know that." Olivia had a sly smile on her face. "On second thoughts..." she turned to Max, her smile increasing. "You. You'd be a more entertaining match."

Max didn't get a word in as Faux went off. "Entertaining-! You don't want to fight me because I'll win, you're going for a small target-"

Olivia smirked. Exactly the reaction she'd hoped for. "Oh sweetie, I don't think anyones a -smaller- target than you."

As she hoped, Fauxs anger grew. "Wanna to fight then?"

Max, stuck between the two, was desperately hoping they weren't going to duel. Her parents had told her to make friends yet the first people she interacts with are instantly at each others throats.

She felt more of a connection with the silent girl than anyone else. All throughout the exchange she had just been watching with a curious look on her face that Max couldn't quite place. 

At least she was staying out of it. Max moved closer.

"What's your name?"

Long black tendrils flung to the side as the girl looked over from her dark silent window hazing to Max.

"Void."

"Void?" What a weird name. Max thought about saying this but she didn't want to also get into a fight like the two next from her. They couldn't even hear their conversation - too focused on their own and the fight details.

Void looked over the two before glancing back to Max. Then back to the girls again. "Faux, Olivia." The two stopped arguing almost immediately.

Max sighed. Finally a good person. Someone who was willing to get involved and stop the fighting. Max found herself grateful to Void. Maybe even finding a connection to her.

"If you want to fight I can easily organise an event."

Max's face fell. What?

Both Faux and Olivia agreed to this, surprisingly dropping the argument until they were in the school. Faux instead turned to Max beside her.

"So you haven't decided on a house either..."

"No." After Faux explanation she still hadn't figured out what houses were, only that there were four and based on personality.

How was she meant to decide on a house if she hadn't figured herself out yet? That's what she went to school for, to figure herself out and hopefully learn some magic, since this is a magic school after all.

"It's okay. The sorting hat will figure it out for you." Faux bumped her elbow against Max's.

"Why'd you agree to fight Olivia?"

"Did you see how she was talking about me? Who wouldn't agree to fight her after that."

"You could have worked out a peaceful solution."

Faux shrugged. "Too far in now. Just wish me luck with it."

"I will."

The cabin was filled with awkward tension so Max just tried to keep up a conversation with Faux. Faux was still unsure of what house she wanted to be in and was too anxious to simply brush it off as 'the hat will pick for me.' To be honest, Max was the same. 

The rest of the train ride was filled with mostly idle chat. Void yet again stayed quiet. Faux and Olivia weren't chatting directly but they were both chatting to Max which turned out slightly awkward for everyone involved. 

When the train actually got to Hogwarts, the girls stumbled out of the cabin. Faux had told Max everything she knew about Hogwarts from her sister but neither girl seemed to know what was truth or what was lies about Faux's statements. 

"Faux! Get in a boat with me!" Olivia was jeering as Faux turned hatefully away before Hagrid knocked her off her path (which was to get in another boat with Max.)

"Oh don't worry there Faux. They're only trying to be friendly to yer." Hagrid and Faux apparently already had a relationship before Hogwarts, and Hagrid guided the girl back to the boat. Max giggled at Faux's irritation - she had to admit it was kinda funny - but when Hagrid spotted her laughing she had a shockwave travel down her spine as he gestured towards her to join the boat. 

Nope. 

Max blended into the crowd seamlessly. She wasn't going to witness another awkward silence like the one on the train. No way not today! Thinking that she had to spend about seven years with those girls terrified her. She just hoped she wasn't sorted into whatever house they were in. 

Although Faux seemed kinda nice. - Max thought to herself while blending in. She also seemed like she might be the prime target for bullies like Olivia though. 

"Hey!" While she was still spaced out, someone had grabbed her collar, not roughly just enough to bring her out of her daydream. 

Amelia!

"Amelia! Nice to see you!" Max tried (and failed) to act not suspicious. She was pretty sure even though Hagrid had given up the chase if he spotted her in the crowds he'd give her a lecture on... She didn't know, sticking with her friends or something?

"Can I get into a boat with you?" 

Amelia blinked stunned before laughing. "Oh, no third years don't do boat rides anymore... We have carriages that pull us." 

Max groaned much to Amelia's giggling. Max felt Amelia was the perfect counter to her dramatic acting. 

"Go ask those guys." Amelia pointed at a bunch of students Max hadn't even laid eyes on. "I've got to leave now, goodbye." 

Amelia left with a hug and Max was stuck alone. Now that the crowd had thinned, it was becoming easier by the minute for Hagrid to find her, oh no-

"Can I ride with you?" She eventually asked the group that Amelia had pointed out. They agreed - yet when they started talking it appeared they'd all shared a cabin and were talking about what happened in that cabin. 

Aka, Max was left out. 

She didn't mind though. Not now at least, although she noted with a sinking pit in her stomach that most people stuck with their cabin mates as friends and friend groups. She remembered the absolute hostility in her cabin. 

'If worse comes to worse, and I have to stick with those guys as friends, it won't be that bad...' Max was desperately trying to convince herself while rowing towards the castle. 'I mean, Void sounds cool even if she doesn't talk, Faux likes me despite whatever complex she's got going on and Olivia...' 

Max was struggling to find something nice to say about Olivia. '... She didn't threaten to hex me, which is better than she threatened Faux with.'

Overall she wasn't feeling too happy about her current start of the Hogwarts year. But also it was magic, a world she'd never touched or experienced and she was absolutely determined to not let anything ruin her magical education. 

The halls were warm compared to the biting air of the Hogwarts boats. Max was glad of the heat and when she stepped in, she instantly made eye contact with Faux. 

Oh she was pissed, however Max could see with her knuckles hardened and teeth clenched she was trying not to show it. 

"Hey." Faux's voice was icy but luckily she only managed to get one word in before one of the professors began ordering them in an orderly queue for the sorting hat. Despite all Faux had told her, Max didn't exactly know what it did, only that it sorted. How did it sort? Did it take opinions? 

"Max Rue, stand here." The teacher commanded. She was shoved into between one of the people she'd shared a boat with and Void. 

She gave a small wave at Void, who instead of giving one back, smirked. 

Olivia was one of the first people sorted. The hat barely touched her head before it chimed. "Slytherin!" 

Max noted that that was the house Olivia was expecting. She was sort of happy for Olivia, that she'd got what she wanted. 

However now with Olivia gone, it placed Max as the closest to the front person from the cabin, since Void was directly behind her and Faix a few spaces behind. 

Max gulped as the people before her got sorted. It was a small group of people, about twenty people or so. 

'So about five people each house...' Max reasoned. She'd have five roommates! Or, maybe four with the divisions. Oh well, that’s still a lot of people.

It was her turn. Max drew a breath. 

Her heat pumped in her chest. Her whole life, her friends and family, chose in this moment. 

Her heartbeat sped up, so much so that she was sure the whole hall could hear her, everyone one of the students and teachers. 

Her name was called again. She was at the front of the line, her legs jello and refusing to budge. But eventually she had to move, right? It seemed like the whole hall shared her baited breath as they wondered why this first year wasn't moving, why she had frozen. 

Void gave her a nudge from behind. A small but kind gesture. It got her to move a few steps but she'd need something bigger to move her completely. 

She noticed familiar blonde hair from the Hufflepuff table and a comforting smile. Max shared that smile, it was almost contagious. 

And she moved to the hat. 

'Where to put you... A nervous one huh?' The hat was talking to her like it was aloud, however the only thing the rest of the hall could hear was small grunts and thinking noises. 

'Hufflepuff?' Max suggested. It was where Amelia was and she loved the honeyed colours of the badger and its flag. 

The hat snorted in response. 'Says the one who abandoned their friends! No... Hufflepuff isn't for you my dear.' 

Too nervous to argue back she waited, as did the rest of the hall. 

'Not brave enough, no no no, although you have the mind of a Gryffindor you don't have the heart.' 

'Ravenclaw would be a nice pick, however you would not get along with the rest of those free minded people. No, your mind is a lot more focused on your own beliefs and self sustainability. That leaves me with...' 

"Slytherin!" The last part was said aloud, much to the applause of the Slytherin table. However none of the other tables were clapping, instead they looked annoyed. 

Actually scratch that. One person from Hufflepuff was clapping. 

"Whoa, go Max!" Amelia cheered. Eventually the group around her (a pretty large group due to Amelia's status) joined in, slowly but steadily clapping for Max. 

Max smiled, a bit dizzy, and sat next to her new friends at the Slytherin table. There was an empty space next to Olivia, which Olivia (still mad about the pond) was almost daring Max to sit in. 

Max took her offer. 

"How was the boat ride over?" 

Olivia gave her a sweet grin. But Max was too high on her own ceremony to care. 

"Just great. I wished you'd joined us though." Her tone suggested otherwise and Max luckily had to clap for Void instead of responding. (Her response would have been another sarcastic one and they'd go on like that the whole night.) 

After the sorting ceremony, Max was regretting her choices. Somehow, someway, her whole cabin had ended up in Slytherin. Faux was beside her, looking more timid than Max would expect. (From what she knew of the girl anyways.) And Olivia was the other side, laughing while making bantar with Void and Max. Max chatted with her for a while, she really wasn’t that bad when she wasn’t insulting people. 

Of course, there was the issue that she’d insult you slightly while talking however Max guessed that’s just what being friends with her is like. Would be like. Were they friends yet?

“Why do you look so scared?” Max noticed Faux’s shaking. As soon as she brought attention to it, Faux shook slightly again, before making herself as upright as she could.

“I'm not scared.The hat thought this was where I should be so it’s obviously right…”

The tremble in her voice gave her away. 

Max reached out across the table, hoping she was doing the right thing. She grabbed a jam filled croissant and held it up to Faux.

“Eat at least. It’ll calm your nerves.”

As Faux raised her hand to protest, Max frowned, still holding it up.

“Don’t even lie about you being nervous. It’s obvious, just eat.”

At this point it was clear Faux would rather die of nervousness than eat her pride, as she gazed unnervingly at the girls gossiping behind Max. Max took a glance at them too. Faux glanced to her left and then right.

Before shyly taking it.

“Feel better?” Max’s question was met with a lot of hushed swears that no person their age should know. But Faux still took her offering and Max was okay with that. Her theory was that if Faux took it and got some food in her system she’d be more relaxed and talk to her.

Her theory was right.

Faux turned away embarrassed at first before leaning closer to Max.

“We didn’t really introduce ourselves to each other on the train did we? I’m Faux -” She paused for a second before a small smile came onto her face, an unusual sight for someone who Max had only seen angry. “The supposed-to-be Gryffindor.”

Max smiled, taking the outstretched hand. “I’m Max… Supposed to be a Hufflepuff according to Olivia.”

Faux covered her mouth with her hand, hiding either her awkwardness or a giggle, Max couldn’t tell.

“She was right… Although you have traits of Gryffindor in you too. And I would say Ravenclaw but-“ She looked around before answering, leaning closer to Max as she did. “Nobody in our cabin was ever going to get in Ravenclaw.”

Max agreed, unsure as if that was a blow or joke but agreeing nonetheless. It was true, that’s what it is. Aside from maybe Void but from what Max had seen, she was too manipulative to be in anything but Slytherin.

“Why were you supposed to be in Gryffindor… If you don’t mind me asking?” Max asked gently, grabbing a piece of fruit and looking away from Faux. Faux paused before replying.

“Well, my older sister was in it, and my mother, so it was only fitting.”

“How about your father?”

Muggle.” Faux sighed, her perkiness almost instantly extinguished. “I guess I wasn’t brave enough to be in it.”

Max moved closer, a determined look on her face. “Don’t say that.”

Faux looked up at her, making a decision before shrugging. “It’s not that big of a deal. Plus-“ A sly smile lit up her face. “I never liked fitting it.”

Max smiled at her confidence. She didn’t agree with the statement but…

She felt like her and Faux could be friends.

Max spoke to Faux for the rest of the dinner, only stopping when they had to go down into the dorms. It forced the four dormmates back together as they followed the crowd of Slytherins down.

“Our dorms are in the dungeous?” Olivia’s voice was filled with disbelief. A Prefect nodded. Olivia’s face twisted up even more. Void stood by Max, her face glazed with thought.

“Why?” Olivia’s question was met with silence. Eventually she just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and leading the first years inside.

The common room was massive, a few big couches littered around a fireplace, that same fireplace having tall sharp windows letting the viewer see into the lake. It also had a few spare tables with chairs littered around the room. Max guessed the coaches weren’t big enough to fit all the Slytherins if they had to include more tables and chairs.

The only lighting was the sharp glow of the fireplace and multiple green orbs one of the prefect had waved up tiredly. Max couldn’t see herself hating it, it just didn’t feel that homey. She followed Olivia to one of the side rooms. It was littered with four beds and one huge one.

Max blinked. Was this their dorm?

“Why’s one bigger than the rest?” Void asked. Olivia shrugged before ditching her stuff.

“Who cares, it's mine now!” As Olivia went to jump on it she was pushed out of the way by Faux.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!”

Max sighed. Please say the fighting wasn’t going to start up again.

“If you don’t make a decision, I’ll have it.” Void stepped forward.

“You don’t get it just because we cant decide-“ Olivia argued at the same time Faux chimed out, ”Hang on that’s not fair-“

Max sighed. Yep, there was going to be a fight. She was so looking forward to sleep too.

“Why don’t we just let Max have it, since she’s staying out of it?” Surprisingly it was Olivia who suggested this. This was just met with argument from Faux. However Void agreed.

“That sounds good-“ “That’s not fair either!”

A pissed look came over Olivia’s face as she crossed her arms and turned to Faux. “Let it go dude.”

Faux was FUMING however she did what Olivia said. Max tried to object only to get a strong head shake from Void. She didn’t argue after that.

Plus, they could settle that another time. Right now, they just all wanted to go to sleep.

Max changed out of her robes, they had a nice little bathroom to the side of their room so it was helpful and quick. She brushed her teeth before heading into her bed. Now that she was in it, she could see the sheets were much thicker than the other beds, however didn’t question it.

“Is anyone else cold?” Faux asked, curling up into a ball. Max didn’t answer, not wanting to lose her place under the bed (or start anymore fights) however the rest of the girls agreed. Max thought that was it.

She was wrong.

She woke up much later to see Faux sitting on top of her own bed and shivering with her blanket wrapped around her, illuminated by the light of the glass. Max stuck a hand out to see how cold it was before instantly putting it back under. 

It was freezing.

Faux couldn’t see that she was awake yet. Max glanced between the floor and her new dormmate before shifting slightly. This brought Faux’s attention to her.

“It’s warmer under here if you want to swap.” Her voice was slightly croaky due to just waking up. Even in the poor lighting she could Faux's eyes widen as her head shifted back, her posture getting more straight.

Faux was obviously considering something, looking very nervous before shaking her head. “I couldn’t do that to you-“

“Really, it’s no issue.” Max insisted. She could see the girl was tempted, and honestly it probably wouldn’t be that bad.

Faux gave a half hearted laugh. “It’s awful. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, let alone the nicest person here.”

Max didn’t know if ‘here’ meant the school or the dorm, but she didn’t ask. She slipped into thought before coming up with a solution.

“Well why don’t we share a bed?” Max suggested. Faux’s shoulders stiffened before she let out an awkward giggle.

“You’re joking right? We’ve known each other for half a day.”

“And?” Max’s eyebrows creased as she shifted more upright, making sure she still had blanket covering herself. “We’re going to be roommates for the next seven years. Plus, I’m sure it’s better than the cold.”

Faux went to reply before stopping herself. She got out of bed, her blanket held tightly in her hands and wrapped around her. It was discarded when she dipped her feet under the blanket. Faux’s eyes lit up and she sunk more into the covers. It was honestly more embarrassing for one of them to be kneeled over with only their feet under the covers than it would be them just normally sleeping together.

“Just relax okay? It’s like the Great Hall all over again.”

Max could hear Faux sigh above her and some tension in her shoulders released.

“I can’t seem to relax can I?” Faux sunk lowered into the sheets. “I’m sorry for bothering you so much today.”

Max shifted, her voice getting drowsy. “Don’t worry about it.”

Faux bit her lip before sighing, descending into the covers more so her whole body was nearly in it, with only her head and elbows propped up, supporting her out of it. She gave a quick glance to the asleep Max before descending even more. 

She’d had to swallow her pride a lot today, which was a huge thing for someone as prideful as Faux. 

Although she didn’t hate Max for helping her. If anything, this just made her respect Max.

“Why’d you let her sleep with you and not us?!” Olivia woke up her first thing in the morning. Max rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

“You could have joined in?”

Olivia, apparently, was not expecting this response, as she was left speechless. Then, in a lower tone, “Can I?”

Max nodded, stretching slightly before getting off the bed. Faux was still asleep and Void had vanished well before they woke, with her bed already being made.

Olivia put her hands on her waist, not meeting Max’s eyes. She was only wearing her pajamas, a simple white top and shorts. Max slightly felt bad for someone wearing shorts in this weather and decided even if Olivia felt nervous about joining her and Faux, she’d drag her into the bed herself. Nobody, not even Olivia, should be freezing to death in shorts.

“Are we the only ones who get up at a reasonable time?” Max turned to her suitcase, looking through it for robes. She found the Slytherin green and black ties provided on a silver stand on her bedside table.

“Yes. It appears that way.” Olivia had her robes in her hands already and had for the whole time. Which left Max to wonder why she was even waiting for her to wake up instead of just putting her robes on.

“Nice. You got a schedule?”

“…Nope.”

Max sighed, heading into the bathroom. Of course she didn’t.

She came out in her robe, green and black tie matching her eyes.

Olivia was twiddling with her wand as her eyes widened as Max came out. “Looking good.” She glanced over to where Faux was lying, smirking before sitting down on the end of the huge bed. She smiled.

“Wakey wakey eggs and backy!” Faux jolted awake, instantly pushing the laughing Slytherin off her bed furiously.

“Hey!” Olivia yelled from the floor. Faux’s eyes widened.

“Ah sorry! Knee jerk reaction-“ Faux instantly apologized before her eyes adjusted to the room, realising Olivia was on the floor complaining before deciding it was alright because it was Olivia. She got up, stretching and grabbing a tie.

“You’ll have to teach me that one.” Olivia got up, dusting herself off and smiled at Faux.

Max couldn’t place the relationship Faux and Olivia, it was like a friendly / not friendly bickering. Almost like how siblings might be. Max wouldn’t know as an only child.

“You know what that is?” Olivia asked her as Max looked over her timetable in obvious confusion. Max shook her head as Olivia gave a malicious giggle. Faux rolled her eyes.

“Just ignore her.” She pulled Max away rather unceremoniously. Now it was Olivia’s turn to roll her eyes.

  
  


The first week was rather boring, as much as Max wanted it to be fun. In transfiguration, the teacher refused to teach them the first lesson, showing off her own magical abilities instead and forcing them to take down theory notes. 

Max found that potions was at least interesting, as the teacher and dungeon were atmospheric.

Defence against the dark arts was the hardest. Faux and her both were struggling, and Max made the mistake of teaming up with Void to mix things up. This was a bad decision, as Void excelled in defence against the dark arts. In fact, in the first week alone she was granted the title of queen of dark arts. A very edgy title, Max personally thought, but Void accepted it, with all the grace and elegance yet mystery that a queen of Dark Arts was expected to have.

The other lessons were history of magic and herbology. Not that interesting, in the grade scheme of things. Charms was cool though, and they were set to have their first flying lesson next week.

But none of it compared to the duel Friday afternoon.

Rocking up to the classroom, Max could see how huge the room was. And Void had set everything up, just like she’d been intending. She could also see they’d already gathered a huge crowd. How-

“Hey Max.” Void greeted her, hair nicely done up into a messy ponytail, her robes nice and clean. Max tried desperately to clean up her skirt as she wandered over, feeling a bit jealous of her roommate.

“You… did this?” Max realised. Void sighed, slightly reserved. She didn’t do this.

“I did.” A Hufflepuff around Voids height came out from behind Void. He wore a dark yellow jumper instead of school uniform and seemed pretty relaxed despite the ‘noisy’ energy of the room.

“He’s a friend of mine.” Void introduced them. “Beck, meet Max, and vise verse.”

Beck offered his hand for a casual handshake, which Max awkwardly took.

She remembered him from the Pub of course, but she doubted the Hufflepuff remembered her. 

“Nice to… meet you?”

Beck laughed at her nervousness. “Calm down, I’m not going to bite your head off.”

Void rested herself against Beck. “He’s in our grade, believe it or not.”

“I really like the event.” Max complimented.

“I just got the crowd. Olivia apparently made quite an impression after her first day, at least to the Slytherin population and first years.”

“And Faux?” Max craned her neck, seeing if she could see the two in the crowd or even on the huge duelling podium Void had set up.

Void cocked her head before her eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh yeah, Faux. I don’t know what impression she made.” Void leant closer to Max, eyeing off everyone close to them. “I’m going to be honest, the crowds here are desperate. They hadn’t had a duel in ages, apparently it’s just quick cursing and a few stings around here.” She shook her head in disappointment. “Honestly, they call this a high class school.”

Max smiled weakly. “Yeah.” Honestly, the week she’d had had tired her out and the last thing she wanted was to attend a huge event. However she was already here, and she promised both Faux and Olivia that she’d watch their duel.

Max blinked and Void and Beck had already vanished. 

She grabbed a seat next to an older Slytherin and a Ravenclaw and began to nervously run through the possibilities that could happen. Of course, none of it was logical, but what if one of their spells ended up injuring the other and badly.

The duel soon started, and the two competitors made their way to the platform. 

Faux was in a loose leather jacket that looked way too big for her and a light green shirt with the slytherin crest on it, as well as black tights. The audience let out a few giggles, which quieted quickly. 

Max bit her lip, although Faux might have looked and been out of her element, the shorter girl was her friend, and seeing her friend get laughed at wasn’t a good feeling. Max noticed the Slytherin next to her stayed with a stone cold face, also in disgust at the people laughing. Max gave a small smile. At least Faux had some comfort in the crowd, even if it was few and far between.

Olivia entered, her look much more refined than Faux’s. She had her orange hair slicked back, showing her dark roots. She also wore the classical Slytherin uniform except with a few adjustments, such as making the robe a bit smaller so she’d have more movement. She got a few cheers as she came out.

Yeah, Max realised, it definitely looked like Faux was out of her depth. Void introduced them, an introduction not needed for Max, and let them begin. Faux was visibly nervous, but she signed up for something and now she had to complete it.

Olivia had no such qualms.

“Locomotor Wibbly” A few people laughed at Olivia’s spell, perhaps having prior knowledge of what it did. Max, and mainly Faux, had no prior information which caused for a great reaction as Faux’s legs turned collapsed.

Max winced, discomfort obvious. She never should have come tonight, this was an awful display.

But she also needed to support her friends. Whatever their weird version of ‘support’ was.

As Olivia cast another curse, Faux got to her legs, before being thrown back again. This got a few laughs from the audience. Max flinched again. She couldn’t watch this.

“You okay?” The Slytherin beside her questioned. Max didn’t even register the voice at first, and when she did, she was slow to respond.

“Oh, I’m fine…” She winced again as Olivia cast a cutting curse on her friend.

Despite her reaction, the Slytherin gave a knowing smile. “Not fit for duels, huh?”

Max nodded awkwardly. “Apparently not.”

This just made the knowing smile grow.

After a brief silence where they both looked back to the battle, the Slytherin turned back.

“I met you at the pub, correct? You're the first year-.”

Max nodded. “Max. And you're Tess?.”

"Indeed. You’d be just starting studying, right?” Tess asked.

“Yes. Although Mrs Mcgonagall hasn’t been teaching me anything in Transfiguration though. Or anyone anything really.”

Tess smiled, waving it off. “She’s like that for the first few days. Apparently she doesn’t trust first years to behave themselves.” Tess laughed.

“Fun fact, first year me and one of my friends accidently transfigured a pot into a lion and she was so stunned, she just stood there while a lion stood on my friend's desk. It was hilarious!”

Max gave a short burst of laughter.

“She gave both of us detention that day. I still remember how mad she was, she went on for HOURS.”

“Really?”

“She was so upset, I think that’s why she doesn’t trust first years.” Tess gave her a little bump on the arm with her elbow. ”Make sure not to mess up in her class, huh.”

“I mean…” Max held a hand to her mouth hiding a smile. “I can't promise anything.” That got an ‘oooh’ from Tess. “I think I’m starting to like potions more though.”

Tess nodded. “It’s an interesting subject, but hard. It gets easier as you go on.”

“I found it pretty easy.” Max shrugged her shoulders. Tess found herself looking away.

“Is that so?”

“Well, I’m good at measuring and timing. Not so much for memory though, which sucks because sometimes Professor Snape expects you to remember all this stuff, and you can't…”

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Tess staring at her.

“How about Defense against the dark arts? I found that my most difficult subject when I first came here.”

“I’m not that good.”

Understatement of the century. Faux expected her to practise with her, but she barely knew any spells, let alone curses. Tess had that knowing smile again.

“If you want I can teach you.”

Max’s eyes widened. That would be so helpful, are you joking??

“Sure.” She tried not to sound too bothered. She didn’t want Tess feeling bad if she had to cancel or something.

“Great! I’ll meet you in the library Sunday then? I trust you haven’t got any homework.”

Max shrugged. “Nah, they’re mainly getting us used to the timetable. It’s boring”

Tess’s face lit up. “Great. Then you wouldn’t mind getting some extra homework.”

“Uhhh.” Homework??

“You wouldn’t mind, right?” Tess prompted.

“No, no of course not.” Max gave another awkward smile. That seemed to at least calm Tess.

“Good.” She was back being calm and collected while allowing herself a small smile. “Don’t think of it as homework though. It’s just a normal lesson. I used to be awful at Defence against the Dark Arts too .” Her voice got quieter. “It’s okay though. I’m better now, and I’ll teach you.”

Max frowned at her but didn’t say anything. As long as she wasn’t getting either bullied or lonely, she was okay. And the fight looked to be nearly over!

“Okay, I yield!” Olivia paused mid spell only to be struck by one of Faux’s spells. She was breathing heavily and panting, but she had a resilient smile on her face. However her crowd didn’t like her manipulation. Void stepped to the platform.

“Okay, that’s the duel over.” She announced, magnifying her voice for the audience. “The winner is Olivia.”

Cheers rung out all over the crowd as Faux collapsed to the ground. Max stood up, wishing Tess a goodbye. 

… 

The girl had vanished before she could.

When she made her way down, Max could see Olivia was just as sweaty as Faux, just holding herself together better. “Did you like the show?” She stretched her arms out as she saw Max, a weary smile on her face. 

Faux was on her knees, silently condemning and whispering to herself. Max looked to both of them, giving Olivia a weary smile back.

“You both did really well.” She answered. Olivia gave a snort and this just launched Faux into another degree of cursing. Olivia came onto the stage, noticing Max and giving her a stare.

“You liked the performance?”

Max nodded. This set her off as Void started pacing around the room, muttering under her breath quickly.

“We could have done so much better. Olivia, what did I say about Performance Dragging?”

Olivia gave her a blank stare. Void just shook her head. “You don’t know what that is do you?”

Olivia shook her head. Void sighed. “I’m going to bed. I saved up all my energy until today and the performance turns out to be an absolute dud.”

“I liked it-“ Max interfered. Void ignored her.

“Now to recover about a month's worth of energy. Not even worth it.” Void disappeared with the crowd, leaving Max and two exhausted competitors.

“She offered what now?” Faux, who had instantly fallen asleep on Max’s bed last night, was now staring at her with a spark of confusion and interest in her eyes. She hadn’t said anything about Olivia asleep on the other end of her bed, but Max expected that was the next subject, since this ‘mystery Slytherin,’ seemed to interest Faux so much.

“She offered to help with homework for DADA!”

“Did you accept?” Faux leaned closer. Max rolled her eyes, what was Faux talking about, why wouldn’t she?

“Uh, duh.”

Faux’s eyes lit up. “You’d love to help me with my fighting abilities then, right?”

Oh.

Max was stunned long enough for Faux’s smile to become effective.

“Sure.” She muttered out. After all, it was just helping Faux. It wasn’t as if it would affect her classes. Plus, wasn’t teaching someone the superior way of learning? She swore she heard Meta say that once.

“Neat!”

Sunday came quicker than intended, as Max just spent all of Saturday hanging out with Faux, getting to know her.

“You’ve arrived.” The room appeared to be something of an abandoned classroom, something Tess had taken full advantage of, personalising the room with scribbled notes on every wall of the classroom and at least three books open on the floor of the classroom. 

Moss was growing in the corner, along with the few colourful flowers it brought with it. The chairs and tables were gone, leaving the center with a rug and a singular bigger table, where many more notes and workbooks were, and where Tess was huddled over now.

“Oh.” Tess looked up suddenly as she heard Max’s entry. A small smile broke out. “You’ve arrived.”

The room gave off a foreign sense to Max, but the young girl didn’t back out, instead meeting Tess’s smile with one of her own, albeit a very awkward one. Tess’s smile faded at this, but still persisted, although her eyes clouded for a moment.

“This is my research.” Tess gestured to the room with a presentors bow. She started leading a tour of the room, with Max following her footsteps closely. As she followed, Max took a few glances at the notebooks and notes, with some even being stuck to the walls and window. Most of them were in the same handwriting, which Max assumed was Tess’s. She gave a shiver. 

This much work didn’t sound like fun.

However Tess was enjoying it, showing Max around, detailedly explaining handpicked stuff and waving away everything else tiredly. She had her black raven hair in a high ponytail with a hair net covering it, as well as her eyes covered with a pair of safety goggles, and a white polo shirt on. She looked very much like the typical muggle scientist, as Max wondered if she was doing the wizard equivalent of science.

“This is what I’ve been working on!” Tess opened a book to a very bookmarked page, with scribbling and writing all over it. Max couldn’t make out most of the notes, but in the center of the page seemed to be a sort of monster creature, drawn by Tess, with a tall statue and fully black, with only the eyes being white. 

As well as its head, it also had huge clawlike hands that made Max shiver. Infact, the whole page made Max turn away, a prickle running up her spine. The page made her feel uncomfortable, in fact the whole room may have.

Tess was still busy explaining, having moved onto the wall nearest to the window, with little sticky notes on it and clipping of news articles, the earliest one which dated back to 1776. Max peered closer.

‘Obscurial created in upper New York. Panic ensues as –‘ Max was turned away from the article by a slightly more reserved Tess.

“You're too young to worry about this honestly.” Tess giggled. It was true, the article had left her with a bad feeling. Max wandered to the table again as Tess followed her, picking up a random sticky note.

The sticky note had an aura to it, and as Max held it up to the sun, she could almost recognise the handwriting. She could recognise that she recognised it. That gave her the most uncanny feeling of them all. Tess was still trying to maintain politeness, despite Max’s now obvious tingle.

“Are we not learning DADA?” Max asked. Tess looked down, seeming to only remember her promise then.

“Ah. Ah yes. Follow me.”

Tess led her to an offshoot of the room, one which had a few notes, however not as many the main one, and also noticeably more worn down, as well as having a small wilted flower in the windowside. 

The sunlight was the only thing keeping her calm, with the afternoon sun reminding her why she was there. Max gripped her wand calmly, focusing on breathing as Tess gestured for her to stand beside her, looking over a book. Max moved to see Tess was pointing out spells she wanted to start with, as well as the anatomy of each one.

Tess looked her in the eyes, calm and collected. Max shivered, moving away. She stood at one end of the room as Tess stood on the other.

“Now, this is a Jinx dear Max.” Max shivered at her calm tone as she raised her wand. 

Tess stopped, her wand lowering as if thinking to herself.

“No, you should go first. You’re the learner.”

Max gulped, raising her wand and remembering the jinx Tess had pointed out. Flipendo. Apparently it was taught later in the year and this practice should help her get a headstart with learning it, as well as subsequent jinxs.

“F- Flipendo.” Her wand didn’t shoot. Tess gave her an unspeakable glance.

“Put more effort into it.”

Max swallowed, taking a deep breath. “Flipendo!” Her wand shot out a blue burst of light, hitting Tess square in the chest and knocking her into the wall behind them.

“Tess! Oh my god, I'm so sorry-“ Max rushed over to help the Slytherin up. However the taller still had a slight smile on her face, clearly very proud.

“I’ve never seen a first year cast that powerful of a charm. Good Job.”

Max glowed with the compliment, staring towards the window with a smile on her face. Tess smiled at her, giving her a little nudge.

“Let’s see you try to do that again, huh? And then we can take a little break.”

Max nodded, much more enthusiastic than before. This also brought a slight smile to Tess’s face.

“Flipendo!” With her newfound enthusiasm, her wand let out an even more powerful burst. However this time, the jinx didn’t hit, instead Tess brought out her wand and conjured a blue shining shield which the jinx reflected off. Max was taken off guard, quickly ducking so the spell didn’t hit her, and instead hit the wall behind her, exploding a bit of the wood. Tess still held her confident and regal smile.

Max didn’t get time to speak as Tess shot out two more curses, a dark blue one and a golden yellow one. She dodged both of them, her reflexes obviously impressing Tess. However she didn’t speak this, instead talking across the room, her voice echoing slightly.

“Shield charms, as you see, are useful for all minor jinxes and curses. These will not work on the three unspeakables, of course, however we don’t need to worry about those now.”

Max shivered slightly. She’d been told by her local Slytherins what those curses were, and she didn’t like the thought of a magical kill curse, or something that could control her or anything that could torture someone. So basically, she didn’t like to think about them that much.

Tess laughed at her stunned little face. She reminded Max of Amelia somewhat. “Shield charms are hefty. I expect even a girl of your magnitude cannot cast one. But it’s useful to know what one is and what it does. Most fully functioning adults cannot cast shield charms, believe it or not.”

Max was left stunned, her eyes glowing. “Wow. And you can?”

Tess turned to the side, giving a humble but also proud nod.

Max couldn’t believe such a powerful witch was tutoring her, despite only being two years above her.

“Anyways, we might want a quick glass of water before continuing.”

They continued until nightfall, with Tess rarely casting the shield charm past that point and Max succeeding in areas of speed and aim. None of the charms past that point had been as strong as her first two, but she was okay with that. 

At least she was progressing, which was better than her DADA class. However they were both worn out, and it would have been hard to continue much further into the night. So Tess called it, wishing Max to come back later in the week, maybe Wednesday? 

Max agreed, walking through where Tess’s notes were. They seemed to make a little more sense.

Monday was a wreck for Max, the sluggish girl not rising until both Faux and Olivia spilt water on her.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” Olivia demanded. Max stared at her.

“Why…. Does me being late affect you?”

“You’ll get docked points from Mrs McGonagall, you know she hates Slytherins! We have five minutes, come on!” Olivia pulled her out of bed and literally pushed her into the bathroom, slipping her robes underneath. Max felt a tiny bit violated but quickly got changed and greeted the rest of them.

“Why’d you get so exhausted yesterday anyways?” Faux asked once the girl group was truly on the move. Max shrugged, still too exhausted for class.

“I was practising jinxs with Tess. A few jinx’s actually hit me.” Max was reminded of this fact by the multiple bruises on her body, and the fact ALL of them were stinging like crazy.

“Any bad ones?” Faux asked, looking a fair bit concerned. Max smiled it off in an attempt to look strong and cool

.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. I think I hurt her more than she hurt me honestly.” This had the desired effect of lighting up Faux’s eyes.

“I couldn’t have picked a better duelling partner!”

Max didn’t meet Faux’s eyes as they entered the class. She had her own concerns about the bruises, but honestly it was worth it for practice, right? And plus, Faux was supportive, and she could support Faux and her ‘duels’ this way, so really she was helping everyone.

Aside from herself maybe, but honestly, making friends and having a good impact was her biggest priority.

Max settled on this thought as Mrs McGonagall began teaching.

“Amelia!” Max hugged the older Slytherin. She been asked to meet Tess in the library, but then had run into her favourite blonde Hufflepuff / basically sister.

“Max!” The girl was so small Amelia could pick her up and hug her, which is exactly what she did. She was surrounded by a girl possy, (honestly, she always was,) who each accepted Max as fast as Amelia did. 

It was clear who was the leader.

“What have you been up to? How are your classes? I saw you getting sorted in Slytherin, that’s nothing to be ashamed about, and I love you regardless.” Amelia instantly started talking when she put Max down, rattling off questions and statements. Max smiled, Amelia was always one to care.

“Slytherins…. Uh…” She wondered how she could explain the house to Amelia, however this alone prompted a laugh from the girl and her group. Apparently that statement alone summed it up.

“Are they treating you okay? No fights or duels?” Amelia prompted. Max scratched the back of her neck.

“There was one duel, but I wasn’t involved. My friends really like fighting.”

This got a surprised expression from Amelia and oohhs from all of her friends.

“So you’re safe?” Amelia asked. Max nodded.

“But I’m getting self-defence lessons. Actually, one of the other Slytherins are teaching me.”

“Oh-?” Amelia’s voice was cut-off as someone stepped out from behind Max. Her girl possy moved behind Amelia or to the side as Max felt the presence beside her and a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tess smirking at Amelia.

“Tess.” Amelia’s voice was cold, the older girl held herself back with a disgusted glance. Tess’s smirk grew.

“Hello Amelia.” Her voice was cold and sophisticated, nothing like what Max was used to. The grip on her shoulder hardened.

“Good to see you.” Amelia clutched her teeth, icy cold tone still coming through.

“Can't say the same about you. Have you met my new student?” Max looked up, Tess’s smirk grew as she turned to Max. Max’s expression was so concerned, as she tried to shake Tess’s hand off her shoulder. Or well, tried to.

Tess’s nails dug even more into her shoulder as she could feel something lay upon her, like dust or water, light as air but heavy as chains. She couldn’t move.

Oh no. If Max wasn’t slightly nervous before she’d definitely gone into full panic mode. Tess’s smile grew, turning away from Max fully satisfied. Her claws deepened, as Max could move an inch, not to get away from Tess, not to blink, not to do anything. 

She was stuck turned toward Tess’s face, she couldn't even see the other girls unless she hurt her eyes, staring out of the corner of her vision. Tess didn’t give her a second glance.

Amelia and her possy didn’t seem to notice anything weird, instead most of them sending looks towards Tess. Including Amelia.

“Cool.” Amelia muttered out, looking away. “Did you need something?”

Tess was obviously caught off guard by this, but went back to smirking. “No actually. I think our lesson is starting soon.”

Tess’s sharp fingers tighten on her shoulder as she grinned, turning Max away from them and not letting her claws off Max’s shoulder until they entered the training room. Tess let her fingers off her shoulder, putting all her effort into slamming the door behind them before sinking into the door frame.

“Oh my Goddd, she’s so annoying. Always insisting things be about her or that she doesn’t care.” Tess turned to Max, who was currently standing shook while Tess’s notes were scruffed by her feet. “You saw her voice though.” Tess’s tone turned to mocking. “That entrance was perfect! Thank you so much! That was so worth it!”

Max was still staring at Tess with a horrified expression, slowly calming. She touched the shoulder where Tess's hands were, claw marks left evidence of what she’d done. Slowly but surely Max found her voice again.

“What did you do to me?”

“Me?”

“Yes.” Max’s voice grew slightly stronger. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. What are you talking about?” Her innocent voice might have deceived Max if it wasn’t for the fact she remembered what she saw and felt. The pure ancient energy that laid itself around her like chains, tugging her down and to someone’s command. The thought scared her, as like all dark charms. Was it a dark charm? She can't have imagined it. Max’s voice raised as her panic did, now at the normal volume, just a bit less stable.

“What did you do to me? You… You cursed me or something-“ Her voice grew less stable. “What Did You Do?”

Max was shaking now, clutching her shoulder and her eyes wide, desperate, glancing wildly towards Tess for any semblance of sense or explanation. 

The expression Tess gave her was not one of calmness, but… sorrow. Why would she act like this wasn’t her fault? Like she was innocent? They’re was nobody here to prove her innocence to, both her and Max already knew the truth so what was she proving?

A thought occurred to Max that maybe she was innocent, that maybe she’d imagined it all or that other dark forces were at play. She shook it off, it was too soon to be fooled by silly theories like that. However Tess’s expression didn’t change from slight concern.

She hadn’t even noticed the tear drops freely flying down her face, or that her face hadn’t moved from the grief stricken position.

Tess reached a hand out.

“No!” Max took a step back before realising what she was doing. Was this all even real? She took a breath as Tess allowed her to speak

“Uhm.” Max shrunk under the taller girls shadow. “I-“

She didn’t know what to do, how to prove her innocence to the girl she was Sure bewitched her.

“I need to go. Sorry.” Max’s initial fear and anger had washed out in confusion. She ran past Tess, who hadn’t shown any signs of victory or even changed her expression, that beautiful lie of an expression Max was sure was false, but had no way to prove. 

The door slammed open as Max's breathing began to get shorter and shorter, as thoughts echoed and raced through her mind.

‘Was a bigger power at work?’ ‘Did Tess bewitch her?’ 

‘Maybe she did it unknowingly.’ 

‘She didn’t say any words,’

‘Maybe Amelia did it?’

Max’s head was filled with plague, plague of self doubt and stress. She hadn’t even noticed she was already at the Slytherin dorms until she rushed into the living room, her mind only realising due to the dusty and miserable aura the place had. She went straight to the dorm.

“Heard you’re getting private tutoring. Must be nice.” A familiar voice echoed. Max didn’t reply, what she wanted was some privacy and time to figure out her thoughts.

Not interaction, and definitely not someone questioning her about this evening. Max looked up to see Olivia sitting on her bed, not caring much for whatever her answer was going to be. She didn’t know enough to be suspicious.

“It was fine.” Was Max's cutthroat answer. Olivia looked as if she was going to question, or maybe probe her more as she stopped fiddling with her hair for a second before going back to it, not replying. 

Her goal to not be suspicious wasn’t achieved, however Max didn’t care. All she wanted was some time alone. She grabbed a spare robe, remembering Meta’s promise to send casual clothes later in the week and desperately realising she needed some.

But now wasn’t the time for thinking about clothes or the sort. Max tossed the cloth over her shoulder, exiting.

“Hey-“ Max walked straight past Faux, heading up the stairs. Faux stopped for a bit before continuing into the common room, a slight bit more cautious than before.

She continued until she made it all the way to the lake before blinking, the cold waking her up from the trance. A tree sat nearby, and she made her way over to the cold underside, resting in the shade, staring blankly towards the lake, only a few metres from her feet.

“Ughhhhhh!” She ran her hands down her face. This was so…. confusing. Why had she blown Tess off, she was obviously guilty! But also a part of her brain still suggested otherworldly causes and Tess’s innocence. She had too little information dammit!

Max shivered. She just knew it frightened her.

And then she stopped.

When staring at her hand in the grass, she’d noticed little green sparks rising from the grass. She pulled her hand up, looking over it with wide eyes. The sparks faded.

She put her hand down again. The sparks appeared again, slowly, floating around 5 – 20 cm from her hands and with the biggest being the size of a marble and the smallest being the size of a ladybug.

‘Well. This may as well happen.’ Max frowned, her initial curiosity gone. She was over it, still conflicted over Tess.

Green sparks continued to rise, consistently appearing and disappearing as Max continued her blank staring into the lake, the sum getting further and further away from her and the beautiful shine on the surface of the water turning to an inky mess. 

The sky went from blue to pinks and yellows and finally to a dark blueish, with stars only just beginning to come out. Max blinked. It was starting to get cold, but she hadn’t sorted out her thoughts about Tess, still remaining where she started. She sighed, getting up with a slight shiver.

She’d figure it out later, although if it was near impossible to figure out. If she couldn't figure it out with a few hours work, she doubted she’d subject herself to more thinking about it. So, Max pushed the thought of it out of her mind, walking back to the castle.

Faux greeted her as soon as she came back with a huge hug.

“Hey Faux. Sorry if I was a bit… offput.” Max smiled a bit tiredly. She was ready to put it out of her mind. Faux frowned for a second, looking as if she was to say something, but stopped.

“I’m just glad you’re in a better mood. Want to practise training, since we got a few hours until curfew?” Faux cocked her head, silver eyes hopefully. Max frowned. She forgot she agreed to do that.

“Ah… I’m a bit tired…” Max stopped, slightly swayed by her friend's disheartened expression. She was honestly too tired to do anything, let alone have a duel.

But it would take her mind off Tess.

“Sure.” Faux’s face lit up as Olivia in the corner rolled her eyes, supposedly knowing this would happen. Max breathed a sigh as she shut her eyes, regaining control of the situation.

“But only for a little.” Max’s voice grew firm and Faux eagerly agreed, striving for even a little bit of training. She pulled out her wand, a bit redder than Max’s light oak coloured one, made with cherry wood instead.

Faux’s eyes hardened as her wand lit up, the only warning Max was going to get. A sharp burst of whitish light ranged through the dorm, hitting Max in the arm.

“Ow!” Max fell to the floor, clutching her arm and gritting her teeth. The spell had cast up a lot of dust, as it not only hit Max’s arm, but half of it was deflected due to Max’s slow casting of a hasty shield charm. The deflected spell shot to the bed next to where Olivia was lying, causing the Slytherin to react.

“What the fuck Faux-?” Olivia jumped up, her eyes widening. She turned to Faux, anger quickly disappearing as she saw Faux’s focused and tunnel visioned expression. She smirked, turning to Max. 

Olivia sat down again, her expression growing more relaxed, excited to see how it was going to turn out.

Max rolled over as Faux fired another shot, hitting the bedframe behind her and causing even more dust to fly up.

“We really need to clean this room.” Olivia commented, now perfectly at ease.

Faux cast the third shot as Max managed to get to her feet, casting a hasty and unmanageable shield charm, somehow managing to time perfectly so the wavering charm was at its strongest when Faux’s spell hit, and actually managed to reflect the curse before it disappeared. 

The charm came to Faux, who ducked. It hit the wall behind her with a bang but Max didn’t waste any time, firing another two charms at her with rapid succession. Faux managed to dodge the first but took her chances on the second, choosing to cast another spell instead of evading, and subsequently getting hit in the shoulder, causing her to take a few steps back, not topple like Max did however. 

Max took this time to cast another spell, the effect of which was meant to make the victim freeze so she could get this duel over and done with.

However Faux didn’t like that idea, and as the curse flew at her, she did the same motion and words that Max had used for her shield charm instead with more force. Max’s eyes widened as a fully formed shield appeared, and, too stunned to move, watched as the spell she cast hit the spell with the fiecesity of a train and shattered into dust, which was sent her way with the same fiercity.

Max fell as the dust hit her full force and knocked her over.

As it cleared, Faux was left standing over her with her wand.

“Do you yield?” Her expression was that of a noble, cold empress. Max smirked as Faux lifted her wand, prepared to attack.

“You wish.” She rolled again just as before, and Faux's spell hit the bedframe. However unlike before they weren’t going for another round.

“What are you two doing.” Void’s voice broke through the fight as she walked through the center, ignoring the drawn wands and unfazed by the ruined room. Max’s pose relaxed as did Faux’s. They wouldn’t dare interrupt the queen of dark arts herself.

“Clean this up. Olivia.” She turned to Olivia, talking to her in a voice nobody else could here. Olivia nodded, moving over on the bed as they chatted civilly. Void turned to the two fighters, who still hadn’t moved, despite her commands.

“Go.” She commanded. Max looked around the room, fairly messy compared to when they’d started and one of the beds was ripped open, with the fluffy insides on show. Max gritted her teeth.

“I would have won, you know.” Faux saddled up to Max, her voice cocky. Max sighed,trying to regain composure. The fight had honestly taken a lot out of her.

“Sure.” Max smiled. “And pigs can fly.”

Faux rolled her eyes, friendliness gone. “We’ll see soon.”

They continued cleaning, with Max desperately trying to fix the bed for a few minutes before Faux spoke to her again. Olivia and Faux had gone up to the dinner feast, something Max and her hungry stomach could certainly get behind, just as soon as she’d finished this infuriating bed.

“Might have to try harder with those personal lessons, huh?” Faux commented. Max froze. She said it with such an edge like she knew what had happened. Max knew she didn’t know, and if she did, Max assumed the Slytehrin would have more self respect to not stoop to that level.

“I guess I will.” Max’s reply was cutthroat, and the cleaning passed quickly after that, with Max managing to fix the sheet and going up to the feast, managing to catch the last few pieces of chicken, and not staying for Dumbledore’s speech. 

She had spotted Tess up the table, who every few seconds was glancing at her with a concerned look.

This whole situation, the accusation that someone had forced her to stay still was silly, and made Max feel like she was crazy. Maybe she was. This whole world of magic was crazy.

She didn’t want to think about it, but she spent hours dwelling on it, unable to go to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

It had been two weeks at Hogwarts until she saw Tess again.

“Hey.” The familiar silky smooth voice was familiar, and Max turned quickly, still on guard. She’d been picked to get the books for the study group the Slytherin’s had set up. Her fear was obvious, as Tess’s small smile faltered.

“Hey, I didn’t scare you last time we met. I feel like I scared you off and… I’m really sorry.”

Max stayed, still cautious but not saying a word. After a few seconds she found her breath. “No… I just- I don’t know what happened.”

Tess gestured to a space beside her, and on her command Max sat down, still suspicious but not trusting her own brain.

“If it was me and Amelia…” Tess let out a half hearted giggle, her voice softening. “We have a complicated relationship. I didn’t mean to get you involved.”

Max listened carefully.

“It-“ Tess faltered, giving a slight shrug. “She actually used to be my best friend. But then, something happened, and we’re not anymore.”

“It wasn't that that scared me off.” Max muttered under her breath.

Tess’s eyes got wide as she moved over even more, arms open and comforting eyes on Max. “What was it then?”

“When you and Amelia were talking… I couldn’t move. It was weird.”

Tess frowned, her thoughts deep.

“Max…” Her voice was different from the open voice she'd used before, now quietly reserved and thinking.

“Yes?”

“We…” She faltered again , unsure of her deductions. “We might have to go back to the study classroom for this one. What did it feel like?”

“Like…” Max remembered it vividly. “Like chains. Like heavy chains.”

Tess was deep in thought before she stood up with no warning to the smaller girl. She was much more closed off now, staring at the ground.

“Tess…?” Max’s worry grew.

“I think I know what caused it.” Tess blinking, her smile returning as she beckoned Max to follow her to the classroom. Max still held some resentment, but her curiosity was overwhelming and she followed Tess.

“My research-“ She opened the door to the classroom, which was filled with even more notes than last time. She paused, working out the right words to say, and how to not scare Max off again. “My research works with various severe topics. I think some of these might have impacted my magic subconsciously.”

“So… it was you.” Max felt her voice steady.

“Not on purpose.” She turned away. “Now that I know how my research impacts me…” Her eyes lit up as she flipped a few pages in her notebook, jotting down some stuff and looking up to Max, stagnating for a few seconds as she thought.

“I want you to participate in an experiment with me. Come here.”

Max stood beside her, looking to where she’d pointed. It was the same dark figure as before. Max shivered. But Tess was pointing to the writing beside it.

“This is an obscurial. Or, an artist depiction of what an obscurial would look like if given human form.”

“What’s an obscurial?”

“An obscurial is what happens to young witches and wizards when they try to suppress their magic. Their magic stagnates and builds up until they burst. It’s horrible, really, however it’s been the subject of most magical debates.”

“Such as…” Tess side-eyed Max, her eyes calm. “What would happen if humans can achieve the same amount of power as an obscurial, while maintaining themselves.”

Tess got up, as Max followed, trying her best to follow Tess’s train of thought.

“There's a fine line with these things.” She flipped the pages to a page of colour palettes. “Such as the amount of magic and type of magic wizards can control. Some wizards can only control the magic correlating to their colour of natural magic.”

Max remembered hearing something similar to this in Ollivanders wand shop. “Yeah! My magic’s dark green.”

Tess smiled at her input. “Matching the Slytherin house colours. How classy. Surely you know that’s the magic that is the most linking with control and power.”

Max nodded.

“Anyways.” She turned away. “If, theoretically, we could create a magically user with the same power as an obscurial while maintaining their life force, it would be a grand discovery in the forces of dark arts.”

“Lets say, if we made you an obscurial-“ Tess smiled, gesturing at Max. “Since you’re magic is control based, You'd increase your understanding in Dark Arts, and be able to accomplish things in study people have never heard of before. It would be a miracle and you'd advance in your studies without ever having to do anything.” Tess winked. "Almost like a cheat code." 

Max took a step back. “Metaphorically, right?”

“Yes, yes. Metaphorically.” Tess reiterated.

Max took a step forward as Tess paused for breath. 

"Why don't you make yourself an obscurial?"

Tess laughed. "My magic is a light blue, so Charms is the class it would advance me in and I'm already doing great in that class." 

Max suspected there was another reason behind it but didn’t want to inquire too much. “So what does this have to do with the accidental magic.”

“Well, it seems my research is… changing my magic. Warping it somewhat.” Tess laughed sourly. “That’s another reason I can’t participate. My magic is eating me up, and somehow, I’ve split half of it for practical purposes, which I can't control yet.”

“And you want me to join you?” Max questioned. This whole thing felt… out of her depth. She was too young, she didn’t know what she was doing. Max took a step back.

“Think on it, will you?” Tess asked, her ponytail a bit more scruffy than the day before. Max took another step back, wetting her lips. Her breath felt cold, her lips were dry, she didn’t know if she could do this.

A head start would be nice however she didn't want to dip her toes into the waters of Warped Magic just yet. 

“I’ll… think on it.” Max promised, turning away. She exited the room, not glancing at Tess again.

God, why did situations with the older Slytherin always end up with her reevaluating life.

Max shivered. She’d just made her first step into the wizarding world and Tess wanted her to take a fall. She still didn’t know enough to know if what Tess was saying was real, but she seemed so sure of it that Max was willing to trust that she wasn’t lying.

She knew in her soul accepting was going to be a bad thing. Even by the name, Warped Magic, she could tell it was bad. 

…So then why was she still tempted by the power Tess had offered.

The head start… 

Max’s thoughts broke as Faux ran over, almost stumbling into her but missing her by a tiny bit.

“Max!” Faux seemed very overactive, stumbling before looking up at the taller girl. Max stood still, staring down with a slight hint of interest on her face.

“I’m so glad I found you honestly-“ Faux looked back down to brush off her jeans that had acquired a layer of dirt. Max still wasn’t sure how she’d convinced the teachers to let her wear jeans, however she suspected it wasn’t exactly a parent approved change. “-I thought I’d have to run all the way back to the lake, just to see if I missed a spot over there.”

Faux smiled as Max raised an eyebrow. “What do you need me for?”

“Practising. Our last fight was interrupted, so I’ll be generous and count it as a tie.”

Max rolled her eyes. She was too tired to practise, however Faux didn’t seem to be in an arguing mood. Instead Max crossed her arms, a small smile stretching across her face.

“Sure. Where’d you want to practise?”

Ten minutes later and a lot of wrong turns, they were at the abandoned duelling club. Faux cast a spell to make it a fair bit cleaner, the whole thing was covered in a layer of dust and they were off.

Faux made sure Max knew she’d not hold back. Unlike last time.

Max just smiled and rolled her eyes. She was confident in her abilities. Sure, she may not be the best in DADA, and sure, she was nowhere close to the level of Void but she was confident she could hold her own against someone like Faux, especially considering the last fight they’d had.

She was so confident, in fact, that she let Faux hit the first shot.

“You sure…” Faux wasn’t backing off the opportunity, of course she wasn’t, she just… wasn’t as confident as Max in Max’s abilities. She doubted the tallers girl's misplaced confidence, however, at Max’s prompting, she fired her wand.

A yellow beam shot across the room. Max would like to say she was stunned like a deer in headlights, however that wasn’t it. She just… didn’t move or dodge. She didn’t even see it coming until it threw her halfway across the class.

She could hear Faux apologising across the room and shook both the rubble and apologies off, standing her ground although a bit less confident.

They both knew that a duelling partner shouldn’t wait to fire again, however Faux hestated, if only for the sake of Max. Max shot a body bind curse at Faux, which she skillfully sent to the side before bringing it back on Max. Max dodged but was too late for the next curse Faux sent.

Faux had improved since their last fight and Max could barely keep up. The next two hours was Max just trying to dodge what she could and barely getting any hits in. It was agreed the fight would only end when Max got a hit, and Max suspected Faux was ready to go when she finally got that sweet hit in.

They were too exhausted to even talk, the walk back to the common room was a flash of light and dark green, and Max collapsed onto the bed almost instantly

The first class the next day was Potions, a class Max would like to say she excelled at. Maybe that was why Olivia selected her to be her potions partner, because they all knew the German would only hang out with someone to get something.

Of course, that was only an inside joke. Olivia was known to be very emotional and open, and Max suspected that her counterpart, Void, was actually more likely to manipulate feelings and situations to get her way.

“Max, you look absolutely exhausted!” Olivia gripped Max by the shoulders, a lot more caring than usual. “Are you alright?”

Max frowned, looking to the Hufflepuffs in her peripheral vision. She didn’t want to say anything in front of them, much less in Potions. She didn’t even want to show weakness in front of the other houses.

“Late night, you know the deal.” Max smiled, not putting her true emotions into it. Olivia frowned but continued without hesitation the rest of the lesson.

Max couldn’t tell her how tired she really was, she felt like falling over every few minutes and she swore the recipe asked for Danfidillo seeds but her hands subconsciously reached for willow tree branches. In the end, she wasn’t sure what she put in until the end of the lesson-

-where their potion exploded with light when Professor Snape added three drops of…

Max couldn’t actually tell what Snape was adding in, which was weird because she usually could by smell or sight. It didn’t make her feel uneasy, perhaps it should have, but she just blamed it on the tiredness.

The next few weeks she woke up late and tired. She'd fallen behind in most of her classes, even Potions and especially DADA. 

Every afternoon she didn't have the energy to do anything but fall into bed. And at morning, she'd repeat the cycle, the tiredness never going away. 

Even on weekends, the earliest she'd wake was 1pm or 2pm. Enough time for her to hang out with her friends for a few hours, sure, but it was clear they were including her less and less on the weekends and blaming her sleeping habits

It was now she thought of taking up Tess's offer. Of course she shook it from her mind. 

But it was still there. Lurking 

Transfiguration was first on Wednesdays, Slytherins and Gryffindor mashed together. 

Due to her restless nights, Max had actually only been to one lesson of Wednesday Transfiguration. The first. 

The door was closed and as Max pushed it open the whole class stared up at her. 

She was late.

"Do you have any good reason for not being on time, Max Rue?" The teacher was an old grey haired witch with a lanky body and large witches hat - probably from back in her time. She stared at Max with displeasure.

"I, uhm..." Max stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry Miss, it won't happen again."

This, however, didn't not get the teacher to leave her alone. "I didn't ask for an apology Miss Rue, I asked for a reason. And it better be a good one, otherwise you've just wasted five minutes of my teaching time, which Slytherin will have to make up for."

Half the class gave a groan, the other half just glad Gryffindor wasn't getting punished as well . Max flinched at the groans - she didn't want to be the cause of that!

"I woke up late. I'm sorry. It would happen again." 

"It's happened every Wednesday lesson Miss Rue, I find it hard to believe you can stick to that promise." The elder witch's eyes narrowed. "Take a seat, and that will be twenty points from Slytherin for the late arrival and excuse. You should learn that I don't tolerate lateness in my class Miss Rue."

Max looked over the class. All the Slytherins were sneering, not one welcome expression on their faces. Faux looked away, Void beside her and Olivia behind them. Olivia was with the sneering students and Void was emotionless. 

Max felt her heart tear. Of course, they all had there Wednesday groups, and since she hadn't been attending class. 

She wasn't a part of said group. 

She didn't know if her dorm mates even wanted her to be a part of it. 

The only person who caught her eyes (and one of the only people who didn't have a partner at their desk) was a tall Gryffindor sketching on her paper.

She had short straight hair that hung to her neck then quickly cut off, a nice auburn colour, not quite on the realm of orange more like a pastel dark orange. 

She was much taller than Max (and half the class) but also extremely lanky, with a peaceful expression on her face, concentrating entirely on her sketches. A rainbow metal pin was also in her hair, something Max was intrigued by. She hadn't seen any form of hair accessories at Hogwarts yet and hadn't even thought of getting some for herself though now she was considering it.

Max moved the chair out saying a quick hi to the girl. However her classmate must have been too focused to hear, (or just ignoring her.)

With a quick look over the sketches Max could see the girl was skilled with a pencil. Also muggleborn, she doubted any of the purebloods would even know what a pencil was.

Mrs Mcgonagall started talking and Max quickly paid attention. Or tried to. Most of it was stuff from last lessons, stuff she knew almost nothing about.

"Pretty bad excuse for someone who hasn't come to any lessons." The rainbow pin girl finally talked, her eyes never moving from her paper. "I'm surprised she docked only 20 points."

Max felt her heart drop. Did everyone just not believe her? Was she the only one struggling with lateness and sleeping in? 

"... Me too." Max still wanted to be friendly to the Gryffindor despite the slight hostily. 

… 

Max felt her eyelids go down, unable to concentrate on the information in front of her. The girl beside her gave her a sideways glance.

"Can you see the board?" It was a very strange question. Max nodded before sighing, deciding to be at least be a little bit truthful.

"I just-" She held her head in her hand. "I can't concentrate today... Everything's so blurry and I don't know what's going on."

The girl turned. "Maybe if you show up to most lessons you'll know what's actually happening. I'm Mo by the way." She reached her hand out and despite the snarky remark Max took it.

"My name is Max. I've just been too busy these past few days to show up to class."

"Busy?" Mo cocked her head to the side. "It's like the fourth week of school, how can you be busy?"

Max's hand reached to the back of her neck, rubbing it awkwardly. "Just doing stuff..."

Mo nodded, a smirk on her face as she turned back to her sketches. "Very descriptive."

Max couldn't exactly argue with her so she kept her mouth shut.

"What are you drawing?" The silence was intimidating and Max couldn't focus. She tried her best to, but everything after a certain distance was just... blurry. 

Mo moved her hand. "Dragons."

"Why?"

Mo shrugged, almost embarrassed of her work as soon as she showed it, as her hand went right back to covering it up. "Just... I find them interesting."

Max nodded. She knew how it was to be embarrassed by a hobby you had, but she also couldn't think of any reason Mo would be embarrassed. Her sketches were amazing and surprisingly detailed.

"They look good." She wanted to excitedly point out all the things she liked and egg Mo on but she had a feeling this might just make Mo even more embarrassed.

"... Thanks." Mo turned her head away. 

Silence persisted after that, with Max and Mo both relaxing in their mindscapes, Mo drawing and Max just struggling to not fall asleep. 

"There's been a lot of whispering about you." Mo stated out of the blue. Max's eyes widened. 

"Like what?" 

"They think you're bringing down the Slytherin point count. Which is true, but honestly-" Mo flicked her pencil, lashes glittering in the sun as she turned towards Max. "-point count doesn't matter. Teachers should be more invested in bullying and abuse than a made up point system. "

Max didn't want to probe but Mo's wording made it sound… personal.

"Have you been bullied?" 

Mo sighed, setting down her pencil and turning to Max with a hardy stare. " 'Course I have. After all, I'm the 'cowardly Gryffindor.' I'm the one who hides away from danger, and doesn't trust myself, doesn't trust fate." 

"Oh." Max paused. Mo let a relaxed smile come over her face, forced. 

"It's fine though." She turned. "I was probably meant to be in Ravenclaws or something they just didn't think I was smart enough." 

Max laughed, easing off the tension a little. "Better than being the kind Slytherin. Or, not even the kind Slytherin, the only one opposed to infighting." 

"Is there a lot of infighting in your dorm?" Mo's head cocked. 

"Yeah." Max held her hand to the back of her neck, sighing slightly. "Mostly between Olivia and Faux and I'm forced to pick a side." 

She opened her eyes, smile vanishing as she saw her dorm mates from the end of the room. 

"Although recently I think most of that infighting has been directed at me. Since, well, 'I'm the one who's losing them points' after all." 

Mo gave her a small pat on the back. "Don't worry too much about it, 'kay? You learn to ignore it after a while and eventually they'll realise how stupid the point system is."

Max didn't think the point system was at fault. 

"I…

…I don't think it's the point system that's making them avoid me or making them pick on me…" She hated to reveal her worst fears to this random Gryffindor but she couldn't keep it in for much longer. "What… What if it's just me they hate. What if it's my sleeping in, my dizziness, the fact I'm always tired?"

Mo startled aback, blinking a few times before relaxing. "This is a big issue for you, huh?" 

"It's been happening since-" 

She couldn't tell this Gryffindor about Tess. 

"since the second weekend I got here." 

Mo paused before replying, deep in thought. 

"Try your best to get it sorted then. If you can't, don't stress about it. That's the big thing." She paused before grinning. "And ill support you with it if you need.

-That is if you choose to show up to Wednesday classes again." 

Mo gave a cheeky grin. Max only managed a weak one back. She felt like she hadn't smiled in weeks. 

"I'll try my best to. Thanks." 

The bell rang and class was dismissed, with Mo giving Max one last wink and disappearing into the crowd. 

  
  
  


The raven haired girl sat across from her in the ‘lab.’

Max knew in her heart she should walk away. But it wasn’t the lure of power that kept her there.

It was the wish to get better at defending herself from Faux. To let herself not fall behind in her studies. To use her magic to change her sleep schedule. 

Max frowned. She didn’t trust Tess, at all, but…

“Sure. You know what, sure.”

Tess’s eyes lit up. She pushed a piece of parchment closer to Max.

“I'm not signing anything.” Max stated, her eyes determined. Tess sighed and took the paper back.

“Worth a try. But I have your verbal approval and that’s all that matters.”

Tess smiled and Max instantly regretted her decision, but honestly, she was in highschool, and anything to make it a tiny bit better is worth her soul.

… 

Almost like a lightning strike, a headache had suddenly split open her head. Max doubled over, clutching her head with one hand. 

"Ugh…" 

Max groaned slightly. She could see Tess out of the corner of her vision, the smile not fading. 

"Thanks for your agreement." 

Max's frail body shook as the night wind wrapped around her. The astronomy tower was basically empty, aside from another girl. Tess.

Tess smiled, not reaching her lips. She voicelessly helped Max across the tower. 

Max remembered her words from yesterday, the day she'd made the deal.

'Meet me on the Astronomy Tower tonight. 

I will bring you to the brink of death and then heal you completely.

This is how you control your Warped Magic.'

Max knew that there was an added note with that last statement. An unsaid comment. 

'And gain more of it.' 

  
  
  


Tess stood, her glossy reflection shining on the glassy floor. There was a reason they chose the astronomy tower. Nobody would walk all the way up here to study, not even teachers. 

Perfect spot for some dark, warped magic.

Tess stayed silent for a couple of seconds, her long black hair swishing in the wind. Her subject stood in front of her. 

"... Amor perdere." After a silent buildup Tess's face twisted, her neutral expression replaced with one of pure focus. Her words were quick and sharp, nothing like her smooth silky natural voice. 

Max bit her lip, willing herself to not fall to the ground. She gave up and fell after the first twenty seconds, yet the curse wasn't lifted. Her emerald eyes met with Tess's same emeralds and the older girl could see the colour start to drain out, emerald slowly turning to gray. 

There was another problem; Max's robe started dripping with inky liquid. Tess bit her lip. That might be an issue. The liquid formed into a puddle as Max's eyes kept drifting further towards grey.

The stopwatch pin came out with a small click and Tess charmed her again - this time with a small "Amor lucri."

The gray stopped leaking into her eyes and the puddle remained just that, a puddle. Tess looked over her with an unapproving gaze. "Not bad Max, but next time trying to stay standing a little longer. I can't give you all this power if you can barely handle it all. Your sleep schedule is never going to fix itself like this, your never going to advance in DADA like this."

Max tried standing up however she remained a lump on the floor only moving slightly and giving a soft groan. An 'I'll try better next time.' 

Tess still looked disappointed, yet this time she kept her words to herself and walked away, leaving the first year to struggle on the roof of astronomy for the rest of the night.

  
  


It was morning when someone found her, one of the fifth graders. Max felt herself get lifted off the ground and realised she must of fell asleep there. 

The fifth grader wasn't much for talking, only giving her the basic, 'What happened, how'd you fall asleep all the way up here?'

Max had already devised an excuse, something along the lines of falling asleep looking at stars. It was more romantic than what was actually going on and the fifth grader accepted it, just pleased nothing too bad had happened.

Except something bad had happened. Tess's magic left traces of vomit in her mouth and as she descended the stairs she could feel the castle grow darker. 

Colder. 

  
  
  


A week had passed and Max could feel herself being… lighter. 

If this doesn't fix my sleep schedule, I'm going to kill Tess, Max grumbled. She'd found out over the course of the week that even though she slept in on second days, she was able to stay much more awake in the afternoons. 

However that came with a flip side. 

Every other day, Max would sleep the whole day away. She also got colder every day, only by a few milli degrees, however it wasn't unnoticed. 

  
  
  
  


"We're sneaking out!" Faux jumped Max after the latter had come back from lessons. It was a second day, and she was fully prepared to sleep the next day away. 

"What? Who is?"

"Me, you and Olivia!" Faux insisted.

"What about Void?" Max noticed that the last Slytherin girl wasn't getting included. Faux nodded.

"She didn't want to come. But please you have to come so I'm not stuck with Olivia alone-" Faux took Max's hands in her own, a pleading look on her face. "She'll probably force me to fight her again."

Max felt her head ache. She was too tired to deal with this, just ready to fall asleep. 

For some reason, her blood boiled at Faux's statement. 

"She didn't force you to fight her the first time, she asked and you accepted. That was your own fault." Faux let go as Max's voice grew unusually stern. 

She stood still before sighing, realising how rude she was being. 

It really wasn't like her.

She didn't want this. 

Max looked down before looking back up with a tired smile on her face. She couldn't keep being stern and uncaring to the people around her. 

She, of all people, should know what was going on with herself but... she didn't. And it made her scared.

"I'd love to come."

Faux smiled after a second of hesitation. It was clear she wasn't going to question Max's answer.

At least it was clear until something in her shifted. 

Max's face was really dark in the lighting. That might not have just been the lighting though, as Max walked, her darkened expression didn't change. The smile almost seemed fake.

"Max." Faux grabbed her friend's arm before the latter could leave. Faux's silver eyes shimmered with concern. "Are you actually alright? You look so... tired?"

"I'm fine." Max tried her best to put another loving smile on her face. Was it really that visible? 

She didn't want to explain to her friends something she couldn't even explain to herself. Faux's concern grew as Max waved her away, preparing to step into the common room.

Faux's grip was less forced this time, her expression more pleading. "Are you sure...?"

"I'm just a bit tired." Max was finally allowed to step into the common room, with Faux hesitating by the door.

"Should we really be going out then? If you're tired -"

Max waved her off again. "It's fine. I'm here to have fun and I don't want to ruin your night. Plus, I'm much better than last week."

  
  


After another hesitant glance Faux finally left. Max sighed, her shoulders and smile dropping. Holding that facade was so tiring. She just wanted her friends to not worry, this was her problem to sort out.

"Why are you going out if you're tired?" A voice beside her asked. Max jumped before noticing it was just Void. 

She'd been sitting on her bed the whole time sorting through belongings. Her raven black hair really helped her blend in with the stone black walls, as the only way Max could see her now was the faint green light reflecting onto her hair and auburn skin.

"I don't want to disappoint." Max sighed. Void always had an aura around her, like she knew more than she was letting on. With careful statements and movements it wasn't hard to believe everything she did was carefully constructed in a certain manner. For this reason it was easier for Max to trust her with feelings and secrets.

"Disappoint who?" Void's words were without feelings. She'd never been one to give emotional advice.

"Olivia and Faux. Faux doesn't want me to abandon her and Olivia... is, well, Olivia."

"Maybe you shouldn't have accepted Faux's offer then."

"Yeah." Max hung her head in her hands. "Maybe I shouldn't..."

Void continued her organisation. She couldn't think of another topic and Max wouldn't start conversation. Plus, Void hated small talk.

What Faux had said was still in Void's mind. Everyone in the Slytherin dormitories knew Max was always tired, that something was wrong. And she was sure it was obvious to every other one of Max's friends. 

But nobody knew details, only the after effects of Max's tiredness and uptight nature.

She knew asking Max would give her the same answer as she'd given Faux, unless it was something to do with Faux, which she doubted.

However she didn't want to sit by and do nothing.

After fifteen minutes of not talking, Void suddenly got off the bed. Max barely acknowledged her presence before she felt a tug on her arm. It was Void.

"Come." At first Max tugged her arm away but Void was insistent. Max followed her, with the girl already shrouded in silence.

"Where are we going?" Void noted Max's voice was more rough than before. She didn't reply, only leading Max up the stairs to the Great Hall.

They passed it and by this point Max was really confused. "Void, please tell me where we are going."

Void didn't reply, only leading her up the stairs.

"Void-" Max whined before stopping. Void had stopped 

"If you're going out, so am I." Void stated. "Simply." 

Max stopped for a second, blinking in amaze. "H- huh." 

It was a small sacrifice Void was making, but it really meant the world to her. That a girl that she was on and off friends would take a (even if it was little) sacrifice for her. 

She could have that on her mind. 

"No, you don't have to-" 

Void was moving, her eyes stale and persistent. "Too bad." 

And for the first time since the duel, Void cracked a mischievous smile. "You're not facing this alone don't worry." She paused. "But I do want payment… " 

"Whatever can I offer you?" Max smiled, a tiny bit afraid because Void was unpredictable at times. But Void smiled casually. 

"I wanna be in the poly bed." 

Max cringed. She was fine with Void sharing with them but… "Okay, but please don't call it that…" 

"Deal!" Void slapped Max on the back, the two heading towards the forest, waiting to meet up with Faux and Olivia at the ends of the grounds. 

  
The night came quick. Max’s clothes had arrived, she wore a huge woollen jumper down to the entrance of the grounds to meet with her friends. The night wind was biting at her, but with her jumper and the resistance to cold she was beginning to build up, (because really if you body got millidegrees colder everyday you’d have to adapt pretty fast to not freeze in your sleep,) she could ignore it. Plus, she could feel the warmness of her friends by the entrance. 

“You made it!” Faux greeted by with an arm over her shoulder, her expression calm and relaxing. Max let her have a smile. She was happy her friends invited her, she was happy Faux was more relaxed than she’d been at the start of the year. 

And Max was finally more at peace than she’d been since the year started. It was a nice feeling, the warmness in her chest, the relaxed faces of her friends. Faux had on her usual jeans and jacket, surprisingly not changing although the rest of the group had. Olivia had put on an orange scarf with an autumn-like wool jumper, and Void had dressed in a black, (as was her style,) long sleeve jumper. 

Faux turned to the group, smiling and holding up a bag. “We ready?”

Void gave a brief nod, her form also much more relaxed. “I can start a fire.”

Olivia held a hand to her chest, all eyes going to her. “And I can provide entertainment.”

Faux smiled, glancing back to Max, who was looking over them with a held back expression. “You coming.”

Max let her expression break. She was feeling such a sense of unity, and connection. It was sad to say she’d never been invited to something like this before, but it was true and she was just, so happy to be involved.

Her expression broke into a genuine smile. 

“Yes.” She whispered, still caught in her own feelings. Faux smiled at her encouragely before turning to Void and Olivia and nodding. Max didn't care, (or did not think about it,) if Void had told the two about her venting.

Faux took the lead, acting with a carefree attitude as if they weren’t going to the most dangerous place on campus. Olivia acted a bit less carefree, following behind Faux with a slight hesitation. “Are you sure we’re allowed back here?”

Faux turned on her foot, so sudden that she almost forced Max to skid into her, as she was following close behind her. She cocked her head, bringing a finger up her mouth and acting innocent. “Why do you ask?”

Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed as Void pulled Max back. Her step increased as she soon overtook Faux. 

“No reason.”

Max could see Faux’s well hidden smirk. “If you’re scared, we can go back.”

“Faux, drop it.” Void was back to her monotone ways, her eyes slitting.

“I’m just having a bit of harmless fun!” Faux defended, still not dropping the innocent act but also wisely backing away from the argument. Void took this as an end, and continued into the forest, following Olivia. Max glanced back at Faux, who had now been left behind by the group, and held out her hand.

It was a second before Faux took it, leaving the small quarrel behind and gaining back her carefree attitude. 

The two were a fair ways behind the group, not so much that the fog hid Olivia and Void, but enough so if they whispered the two wouldn’t hear them. Max took mind in this, leaning over to Faux. 

“She’s totally scared.”

Faux was startled by the peacekeepers agreement for a second, before relishing in it, nodding in agreement, all self-doubt she may of felt in the situation gone.

“This looks good.” Olivia stopped, inviting the other girls to look around at the environment. It was just like the rest of the forest, a bit foggy at the outer edges perhaps, and a bit too many august leaves, but it was the best they were going to get. Void cleared a space for the campfire and themselves, her wandwork quick and efficient. It was better that Void did all the wand work, as both Olivia’s and Faux’s solutions to the issue were ‘fire.’ And Max was too caught up in her feels to do any magic.

In the bag was the rustle of chips, as Faux tossed a packet to everyone, along with a few bottles of fizzy drink. Void provided the fizzy drink as soon as she’d agreed to go, leaving Faux to sneak in the snacks, as only magical snacks were allowed in Hogwarts, and even then, you couldn’t get them unless you were in year three and were allowed to go to Honeydukes. Faux had decided the Hogwarts school system was rigged for this fact alone.

Olivia had started the conversation off strong, pointing a finger at Max. “Still think you should have been in Hufflepuff-” 

As saying this, she’d been struggling with the cap of her drink, and it had ended up exploding on her lap, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. Olivia stood up, her jumper soaking with the liquid. None of them could remember any clean-up spells though, aside from Void, who didn’t answer the question and proceed to let Olivia sit back down soaking wet.

“Why’d you think I should be in Hufflepuff? They didn’t want me?” Max wanted to go back to the original conversation, and Olivia followed her lead, wanting her mess up to no longer being the focus of laughs. 

“They didn't want you?” Void prompted, her eyes glassing.

“No.” Max shifted in the dirt, preparing to tell her story. “I asked to be in Hufflepuff, since Amelia was there-”

“-Of course you’d ask to be in Hufflepuff!”

“-Anyways.” Max winced at Olivia’s interruption. “They said since I betrayed you guys when we took the boats into school, I couldn’t be a Hufflepuff. Their main thing is loyalty and hard work, and well… I only have one of those things.”

“I mean…” Olivia rolled her eyes overdramatically. “I wouldn’t say you have the best work attitude.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “What’s that meant to mean?”

“I think I should have been a Ravenclaw.” Void, ever the mystery, interrupt with her own train of thought. Since Max shared her experience, she’d been thinking, pondering. 

“You think?”

“Yeah.” She looked up to see the other girls looking at her in confusion.

"I'm smart, I'm capable. I know how to cast most spells. However…" Void paused, recollecting her thoughts. "The hat decided to put my ambition over smarts and wisdom." 

Void looked up at the three girls before giving a small smile. 

"I think it made the right choice." 

Max smiled and caught Voids eye. "I think it did too." 

"I mean. If we're talking about what should have happened, I should have been placed in Gryffindor. But, you know, not the bravest soul on campus." Faux interjected, missing the memo. 

"I was nearly in Gryffindor too." Unlike Faux's, Olivia's voice was dripping with disgust. "That bloody hat missed the memo and wanted to put me, a pure blooded Slytherin from a noble line, into Gryffindor. I'd probably be abandoned if that happened." 

Olivia scoffed, letting the tension of her statement drop. " 'course it didn't, and I got to meet all of you. And despite whatever fights I get into, or Faux gets into…"

"... I respect you guys. It could have been a hell of a lot worse." 

"It could have." Void and Faux agreed, knocking their fizzy drinks together mimicking a drunken salute. Max joined in, making sure she didn't have the same sticky mess that Olivia had. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The topic somehow moved to cults while Max was tuning out. Even though she was focused now, she could still feel the faint lures of two bodies to the East. 

"My mum helped out with the cult of the morning sun before she knew what they were." Olivia stated. "I mean, we're a pure blooded family, so it makes sense for them to target us, but-" 

"I need to go to the bathroom." Max cut Olivia off. The pull was stronger, it wasn't even a pull anymore it was the fact she could feel Something to the east and wanted to confirm her findings. 

"Just take a break in the bushes." Faux waved her off, immediately gesturing for Olivia to continue her story. 

Max stood up, awkwardness making her hands go to her chest. However, there were no eyes on her. 

She moved into the trees, still hearing her friends idle chatter through the mist. It was cold, colder than it had been near the fire obviously but it also made her soul shiver. Something wasn't right. 

The pull brought her further away from her group and further into the mist. She could still hear the noiseless talking of her group, very faintly but it was there, but she could also hear a much fainter conversation that grew louder every step she took towards it. 

It was two voices, both raised, in a heated conversation. As Max got closer she could even make out the words of one of the voices. It felt familiar, in a roundabout way. 

"You need to stop this- You don't seem to accept that I care about you and that this, this magic, is hurting you!" 

It was a males voice, familiar and haunting. Max moved closer. 

She could see the iconic yellow jumper through the leaves. 

Beck. 

Beck had caught on to the other person's wrist, an ice cold skin tone exposed. He moved his hand up their arm, exposing more and more of their skin. He stopped at their elbow, turning it around in his hands. 

With the turn, Max could finally see what Beck was talking about. On the right side of their arm was almost charred skin, spreading over their arm like viltago. The other person drew their arm back hurriedly. 

"This magic could change our generation." Now that was a voice Max knew alright. 

The mad scientist herself. Tess. 

Because really, she was a mad scientist. Doing things no witch had thought to do, messing with forces even she didn't completely understand. 

"It's not changing our generation, it's changing you. This much warped magic will destroy you inside out, it will leave you a husk of your former self!" Beck was getting louder, desperate for Tess to understand. 

"Scientific discoveries may take sacrifice." Tess stood back, her unhurt arm covering up the sleeve that hid her charred one. 

"'Discoveries?' What are you discovering? How to hurt yourself?" 

Tess seemed to regain her composure before Beck had even finished with his sentence. She went from scared and hurt to her usual cold self in under a minute. 

"I've been making needed scientific advancements..." She paused, her environment settling. Max peered forward a bit more. "I'm sorry you can't realise that." 

"Needed? Needed for what?" 

At Becks words something snapped. Tess couldn't stop her voice from getting louder, she couldn't stop the pure rage she felt building up inside her. 

"Does all discovery really have to wait for war. The only time wizards ever invent something is in times of peril and war. Even Muggles don't wait for war, but we do! Why?! Why should I have to put my discoveries on hold just because we're at peace." 

Beck stepped back. Tess wasn't done. 

"Once we're at war, whether it be with Muggles, Supremisists or the like, I'll be praised and covered in gold for this magic, for this 'discovery.' We both know another war is coming, wizard society hasn't changed enough to prevent it from being a full repeat of last time."

Tess stopped for a breath, calming slightly. 

"But maybe... just maybe. I can prevent it. Wizard society hasn't changed, not yet, but with this magic, I Could change it. I Could reinvent it, get rid of everything bad and harsh in the world, get rid of all the stigma surrounding this magic and finally... "

She drained off, her thoughts abuzz. Her long hair hung over her head as she looked down, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. 

"Finally be at peace..." 

Beck stayed still for a minute, his eyes softening. 

"That would be a good future, wouldn't it?" 

Tess nodded, a smile on her lips. 

Max moved slightly, but the two didn't notice. 

Tess was beginning to cry. 

"I miss her." 

Becks ushered her closer, hugging the Slytherin carefully but genuinely. 

"I know." 

Somehow they both knew who Tess was talking about. There was a unspoken connection between the two, of the one who was hovering over the edge and the one brave enough to face the edge and pull her back into the grasslands. 

Max shivered. She felt a chill come over her, very sudden and very harsh. This time, the two didn't ignore her, but broke apart from their hug, examining the surroundings. Tess suspicious and Beck... sad. 

The shiver didn't leave. 

It was like Tess had enchanted her again. She could feel herself changing, she could feel herself growing darker... 

And a bit taller. 

If Max could look in a mirror right now she'd be horrified. Unlike her usual happy face, she had completely white eyes, with an unconscious unnerving smile on. She felt herself grow taller, not by a lot, just like she'd dissappeared into gas. 

Or a fire. She no longer had a body, just a humanoid figure, her hair dissappearing into a smokey black fire, her clothes and skin turning the same colour, a smokey black. If she concerntared, she could almost see through her hands. 

Beck moved closer to the bush, seeing smoke rise from it. 

And then Max was back to her normal self. 

She lost conscious almost instantly, collapsing into the small clearing Beck and Tess were having their argument. 

"Max...?" Tess hovered over the body, her eyes less suspicious and more concerned. 

Beck blinked, looking from the body to Tess. "You know her too?" 

"Yeah..." Tess was uncertain how much she wanted to admit but also she didn't want to lie. "She's my apprentice." 

"Apprentice!" This set Beck off as he swiveled away from Tess, stunned. "You dragged a child into this!" 

Tess's eyes narrowed. "You're the same age as her." She blinked, staring away from Beck and Max. "Plus, she's fine. I've just been teaching her how to fight." 

Becks eyes narrowed. He was suspicious, sure, but didn't want to accuse Tess of something he wasnt completely sure of. Plus, he'd just broken the wedge between them. He didn't want to drive another in its place. 

"...Okay." After some thought Beck looked away, avoiding the body just as Tess had. "We need to bring her back to the castle then." 

Tess nodded, casting a Body Lift curse and causing Max to hover horizontally in the air while she concerntrated. Beck turned around, leading the way. 

Back at the little camping spot, nobody but Faux thought Max's absences was suspicious. 

"Heys guys... Where's Max...?" 

Olivia shrugged, tossing Void her half full chip bag back. "Fuck if I know." 

Void sighed, her mind only turning suspicious when Faux mentioned it. 

"Well I think she's done so... I don't know." Despite her suspicions, Void stayed relatively calm. 

"Should we go looking." Faxus question was met with a shake of the head by Void. 

"No need. We're wizards remember?" 

With one hand Void put her chips to the side and with the other she brought out her wand, still stayed emotionless and calm. 

"Accio Max!" She pointed her wand up, shouting the words. The beam shot out but almost instantly curved to the left, shooting through trees and the forest mist. 

On the other side of the forest, a slight tingle was the only warning the two quarrelers got before Max was hit full force with the charm and pull back from right underneath their eyes. Tess's body lift spell was broken, and so Max was getting pulled through the air by her torso, almost like a lump doll. She still hadn't woken up yet. 

Tess's eyes widened, as did Becks. 

"Let's leave." Beck quickly tried to pull Tess away but by the time you could count to three Tess was already racing after the body, pulling away bushes and branches to catch up. 

Beck sighed before following after, running to keep up and not lose the Slytherin in a dangerous evil forest. 

"She should be coming." Back at the camp, both Olivia and Faux were watching Void wand with interest. It was a minute before they heard any noise, and that was the warning they got before Max's body smashed in Void full force and knocked both of them out. By this time Max had awoke again in midair but with the collision, she was out cold again. 

"Uh..." Faux stood up, her expression mostly confusion and worry. Olivia didn't stand, deciding if she should be super worried right now or find the situation hilarious. She was bordering on the hilarious options. 

Before she could decide, they heard shouting through the forest. "Come back here you little-" 

It was getting louder and soon after they heard it, Tess burst through the bushes, coming to a halt upon seeing their fire. 

Beck was soon to join her, nearly running into the older girl but paused before he could. He peered around her shoulder to see Void and Max in one pile and then Faux leaning over them in concern and Olivia sitting in her place. 

"... What happened?" Tess questioned, her head clocking slightly and her eyes daring anyone to answer the question. Olivia stared up with narrowed eyes. 

"Could ask you the same." 

After two Body Lift curses and one hell of an explanation, (one that involved leaving what Tess and Beck were arguing about out of it,) they had figured out what happened, but not why Max had collapsed in the first place. Beck mentioned the smoke and Tess seized up, not noticably of course, but noticeable enough to make Beck notice. Beck made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

Olivia also noticed, but she was keeping that to herself for now. 

  
  
  


Max woke up in the middle of the next day with an awful headache. "What happened last night... Was it good, did we get drunk?" 

Nobody answered her. Mainly because nobody was in the dorm, they were all in class. Max propped herself up, her eyes narrowing and feeling as if she could sink right back into bed. 

But she didn't. She needed to cherish all this awake time as best as she could. 

"Of course we didn't get drunk we're eleven..." Max bit her lip, answering for herself aside from letting the emptiness answer. It was colder out of bed, but at this point it was barely noticeable. 

She was halfway through getting her robes on when she Noticed.

"...What the hell." Max stared into the mirror. She'd heard of vampires and ghosts not having a reflection but she'd never heard of this before. 

Her reflection moves like her but looked completely different. It looked exactly like the monster she'd become last night. 

Max looked at her arm before looking at the monsters arm. Her arm was normal but the monsters was entirely see through. She knew she should be panicking right now, but... 

"I'll ask Tess about it later. I'm too tired for this." 

She shoved it off. 

  
  


It was halfway through the fourth lesson when she joined class, Olivia and Faux waving her over. 

Max walked over, clutching her head slightly and wincing. 

"Man, I have a killer headache." 


End file.
